


Looking for a home

by orphan_account



Series: Zach and Gray Forever. [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Bisexual, Brothers, But I don't care, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Gay, Home Alone, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Kissng, M/M, PTSD, Porn With Plot, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 24,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after the events of Jurassic world Gray is still plagued with nightmares and with their parents eventual divorcee which their parents still don't know that they know. Zach has pretty much become Grays caretaker. But one day Gray does something that throws Zach off, Their bond becomes even tighter as the Venture into Places that just feel right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Kiss.

He heard him screaming, It was loud his voice cracking. He jumped out of bed and tore through his room and through the open door. He ran into the hall an into Gray's room. Zach grabbed him and held him trying to keep him from flailing. 

“Shush, It's just a dream, It's not real,” Zach says comforting his younger brother. 

His breaths were heavy and his tears were covering his face. “You were dead, I saw you die,” He says sobbing.

“I'm still here, nothing is going to happen to me,” he says holding and rocking him back and forth.

“I...It felt so real, I thought somehow we were back there on that damn island and...” His voice trailed off as he continued to sob.

Their mom and dad weren’t home they said they were out but they both knew that was bull. People getting divorce don't go out on a date. But we went along with it. He still didn't let go of Gray. They grew closer since the island They were rarely seen without each other inside of the house. They Rarely went outside since they got home. Grays night terrors were a common occurrence. 

“Zach, Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Gray asked Him looking up at Zach.

Zach looked around the room at the empty shelves No longer covered in dinosaur knick-knacks and posters. Grays room was so bare, the walls A light shade of blue. Zach looked down at the clock on his bed stand, the time said 11:24 PM, it was still early enough to hope he would fall back asleep. “Yah, I'll stay with you,” He said smiling at his little brother and rubbing his head. 

“Thanks,” He said finally letting go of his brother.

They sat in silence for a while, Gray Laid back down and was facing the wall. His brother sat at the foot of his bed in the floor his head resting on the bed. Zach fell asleep before Gray did. Soon enough gray was over top of him poking at his face. 

“Hey Zach its time to get up,” He say in an almost whiny voice.

Zach groaned and shook his head as his eyes adjusted to the light over head. “What time is it?” He asked With a groan. 

“About 8:30, mom and dad went to work about an hour ago.” He say puling away and Lying back on the bed opening a book written by an author Zach had never heard of.

“God dammit you couldn’t have woken me up earlier,” Zach said jumping up from the floor. He didn’t have work or anything important to do, he just liked being up early, it felt like he was accomplishing something while he was on a metaphorical house arrest. 

“Oh, I'm Sorry I thought you would get mad if I woke you up early,” Gray said looking down kind of sadly.

“Sorry I yelled at you, I'm just on edge,” Zach said looking back at his brother from the door. “Oh do you want something to eat?” He asked quietly.

“If you make something I'll eat it,” He said not looking up from his book. 

He would have to Make something otherwise he wouldn’t eat, Gray wasn’t eating much hell he wasn’t doing much of anything he hardly left his room now. 

Zach called him into the kitchen about half an hour later with a full plate of Grays favorite breakfast on the table, Bacon, Eggs (Sunny side up), Biscuits and Strawberry jelly, and apple juice. Gray looked down at the food in almost an awe.

“D...Did you make all of this for me?” He asked looking up at Zach.

“Oh no I just made your favorite breakfast for no reason,” He said smiling handing him a plate that was close to overflowing. “Yes of course I made this for you, as an apology for yelling at you this morning.” 

“You didn’t really yell at me but I mean ill take food that looks this good no matter what you say,” he says smiling and grabbing the plate from his brothers hands. He bites his bottom lip and looks up at his brother. “Can, can I eat in the living room?” He asks raising his eyebrows. Their mother had a strict no food in the living room policy.

He looked at him for a moment really thinking about it. “If you spill anything in there I will personally kill you myself,” He say grinning a little. 

“Yesss,” Gray said pumping his fist in the air. 

As he ran into the connected living room and plopped onto the couch. Taking a bite of his biscuit as he sat down. Zach joined him and turned on the TV. More news reports about the park. 

“God it's been almost three months and there still talking about that damn place,” Zach said putting down the remote. 

Gray looked down and swallowed. “Can we please watch something else?” He said still looking down. 

“Oh Shit yah sorry,” Zach said switching the television over to a new channel. 

“It's okay it just messes with me a little,” he says eating a strip of bacon.

“Yah it messes with me too,” Zach says hugging him around his shoulders.

After they finished eating they watched more TV Gray laying across Zach's lap who refused to get up and move to another seat. Then their mother called Zach. 

“Hello mom,” he said with a huff. 

“Hi honey, just wanted to check in and ask how You guys are doing and tell you that your dad and I are going to be home late, probably around 11 o’clock-ish,” She says with her faking an upbeat tone. 

“Okay that’s fine, I'll feed Gray or whatever,” He said sounding like he didn’t care about it but he really was annoyed with constantly babysitting.

“Thank you so much, there’s A fifty in the drawer if you want to get pizza, or Chinese, or something. Okay?” she says.

“Okay mom, Love you,” He says rolling his eyes. 

“Love you,” She says hanging up the phone.

He lets out a loud huff and sits back down on the couch. “Is there anything you wanna do?” He asks looking at Gray.

“Um, not really how about you?” Gray asks looking at Zach. 

“Just whatever You want to do,” Zach says laying his head back and closing his eyes. He looked over at the clock and read the time, 12:05. God this day was taking forever.

“Hey um, Do you … Never mind,” He says looking down.

“No what is it?” He asks looking at his brother. 

“Um, do you still have nightmares?” he asks.

“Not for about a week,” Zach says crinkling his nose. 

“Oh, Probably Because you're too busy keeping me from freaking out,” He says looking at Him frowning.

“No, I'm glad too, you're my little brother I would do anything for you.”

He wrapped Zach into a hug and squeezed him. “I love you Zach,” he says looking down at him. 

“I love you too Gray but I think you're crushing my spine,” He says hugging him back loosely.

Then suddenly Gray's lips met Zach's. The kiss was light but Neither pulled away at first. Suddenly Zach pushed away Gray looking down at him with a face astonishment. Gray's eyes were wet with tears and suddenly they spilled out of his eyes as he got up from the couch and ran into his room locking the door.

Zach sat back astonished and ran his hand through his hair letting out a long huff. He stood up and walked over to Gray's door and knocked. “Gray, come on lets talk about this,” He says loudly.

“No just go away, You hate me now don’t you,” He says through sobs.

“I don't hate you, you're just confused.”

“Leave me alone.”

Zach huffs and looks down. “Fine but were going to talk about this sometime.”


	2. Its Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray comes out with his feelings

Zach sat In his room for hours, he didn’t do anything but think about what his brother just did. His brother kissed him. But that wasn’t the major problem, the problem was Zach kissed him back, not for long but still he didn’t pull away in disgust like you should do when your 12 year old brother kisses you on the lips. One thing in his mind kept bugging him, did he like it? It was a good kiss his brothers lips were soft and for some reason tasted like watermelon. God he loved watermelon. But it was his little brother, his little brother who probably only had hair on his head and eyebrows. Why was he having such a debate over this, he hadn’t been kissed since him and Angie had broken up a month after he got back. She said she couldn’t “Deal with it” he was almost eaten by A dinosaur and she couldn’t handle it. Yes that’s what he was going with, a lack of physical contact was the reason he let his brother kiss him. 

He looked over at his alarm clock, it was going on seven he knew his brother was getting hungry he hadn’t eaten in almost twelve hours. He got up from his bed and walked over to his brothers room. 

“Hey, Gray you wanna get some Chinese?” He asked softly.

There was no answer. He knocked and still nothing. Then he opened the door and looked at his brother who was strung out on his bed asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his brother and moved the hair from his face. He shook an awoke with a groan.

“What the hell do you want?” he says pushing Zach's hand from his face. 

“There's no reason to be like that,” He says looking down and smiling. “Just wanted to know if you wanted to get Chinese.” 

“What really?” He asked sitting up quickly. Zach knew that it was his favorite kind of food and he wanted to make his brother happy.

“Yep, mom gave me fifty bucks so we can get whatever we want to,” He says smiling. 

“Oh my goodness I haven’t had Chinese in years.” he says hugging him again then pulling away quickly. 

“I know that’s why were getting it, but under one condition.” 

Gray lets out a puff. “What is it.” 

“You have to come out and talk to me about what happened.” 

Gray looks down turning red, his breath became heavy and his eyes became watery. “I don’t know if I'm ready to talk about that.”

“Why, It doesn’t matter to me why you did it I just want to know.”  
He makes a heavy gulp and Gray looks up at him. “It something I've wanted to do for a long time, I...I don't really know why it's just something,” He says looking back down until tears start to fall onto his shorts. 

“For how long?” Zach asks rubbing his back. 

“I don’t know I've just felt so safe with you, I don’t even feel safer with mom or dad, you protected me, you saved my life, and I think I…i love you,” he says.

He pulls back and look at his brother who at this point is bawling. “It's a different kind of love isn’t it?” 

He nods and wipes tears from his face. Zach wraps his arms around him and Pulls him into his chest.

“Its okay I'm not mad or anything, its just you know were brothers,” Zach says rubbing his back.

“I know that’s the reason I'm so embarrassed, do you know how weird it Is to fall in love with your brother?” He says pulling away from the hug looking up at Zach Hie eyes red and face wet with snot and tears.

“Its okay we'll deal with this together, we wont bring mom or dad into this, just between us, okay?” He said putting his hand on grays shoulder and shaking him lightly. 

“Thank you,” he say smiling and trying to wipe his face.

“Okay so now we get some Chinese.” Zach says smiling.

Gray let out a small smile and an almost in audible giggle. They ordered the food and when it arrived gray looked at it in awe. I never knew how happy a 12 year old could get over sweet and sour chicken. We didn’t really eat more like inhaled our food and then sat down to watch more TV, until it was about nine o'clock. Gray had fallen asleep on Zach again but this time on his shoulder. He didn’t want to wake him so he tried his hardest to pick him up without waking him but his efforts only half failed. Gray yawned and rubbed his eye in his Zach's arms but never fully woke up. Zach carried him to his room and laid him in bed slipping off his socks and shirt. The only thing going through his head was the thought of how damn soft his skin was. He covered him with his blanket and watched him roll over to the wall. Zach questioned if he should even leave the room, give it an hour or two and he'll e screaming and flailing. He Decide to just sit on the couch until it happened but it never did. The night was quiet and Gray slept soundly, and so did Zach who fell asleep on the couch covered in one of his moms many throw blankets. 

This time he woke up at his normal time which was 7:45. Zach looked around Gray was still sound asleep but his blanket had fallen on the floor. Zach rolled his eyes and fixed it rubbing Grays head softly. Then he peaked in his parents room, they were gone like normal. He was sure dad was getting ready to move out but he hadn’t...yet. Zach sat down at the table and rubbed his face. He still didn’t know what the hell he was going to go about his little brothers feelings for him. He loved his brother but not like, at least that’s what he thought.


	3. The underwear raid? Sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one get into a rather awkward situation and the other has to help him out.

It was about an hour before Gray woke up. He still wasn’t wearing a shirt and has he walked past me he didn’t say anything he just threw open the bathroom door and walked inside shutting the door and locking it. A few Minutes later he heard the shower turn on. He was in there a long time, a long enough time to make Zach worry. He walked over to the door and heard the shower was no longer on but, couldn’t hear the blow dryer which is what Gray always prefers to use over a towel. He knocked one the door and asked. “Hey, Gray are you okay?”

There wasn’t an answer, He knocked on the door again. “Please just say your okay and haven’t like drowned.”

“I'm tired not suicidal,” He mumbled from the other side of the door.

“Okay just making sure, you’ve been in there a long time,” Zach mumbled his head close to the door. 

“I know I'm kinda just sitting here now,” He says.

“Why you don’t like getting Your fingers all wrinkly,” Zach said questioning him. 

“Its really embarrassing,” He said.

“What is it,” He asked.

“I...I forgot to get an extra pair of underwear.”

Of coarse he did that would be something he would do. “Just wear your old pair.”

“They're wet.”

“Why are they wet?”

“Because I got water on them.” 

“How did you manage to do that?” He asked sort of smirking.

“I don’t know it just happened.”

“Do you want me to get you a pair?” Zach asked smiling.

“Yes please,” He said, you could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

Zach walked into his room and looked at his dresser, he didn’t do his laundry so he didn’t really know what drawer it was in. he opened the first one and it was empty, then the second, also empty, however the third one was successful. His underwear were something, they were a lot smaller then I had expected, they looked tight but they were colorful. he picked out a pair of blue and purple ones and carried them through the hallway and to the bathroom door.

“So how you wanna do this?” he asked.

Gray cracked the door just enough to see his face hand and right leg. “Give them to me,” he mumbled. 

Zach handed them over smirking. “Do I get a thanks or…?” he asked.

Gray slid on the underwear and opened the door the underwear tight around him. “Thanks,” he said walking to his room. 

Zach was shocked to find himself staring at his brothers cute butt as he walked away from him his hair bouncing with every step. He loved Gray's hair it was the cutest head of hair he had ever seen, the way it was curled slightly and was so alive and voluminous. He kicked himself and though “God dammit you're staring at your little brother in underwear.” He knew it and it didn’t really bother him. 

Gray shut the door to his room and came out in pajama shorts and a tank top, it was an unusual style for him, it was almost always cargo shorts and a tee but not today. He grabbed the cereal and milk and sat down at the table that already had a bowl and spoon waiting for him. Before he poured the cereal he looked up at me with a curious look on his face.

“Can I ask you something Zach?” he asked. 

“Yah, what,” Zach replied. 

“Did you like it?” He said blushing lightly.

“Like what?” Zach asked not knowing how dumb he sounded. 

“T..the kiss?” He asked the last word coming out squeakily and high pitched. 

“I mean it was a good kiss but you know...” Zach said his voice trailing off.

“But it was me,” Gray said looking down his hair covering his droopy face.

Zach didn’t say anything but he thought his response, “No because I wasn’t ready.” he said in his head.


	4. Showing off... a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is me being a huge fucking tease. Love you :)

They sat in silence until about an hour later when Gray came over and sat on the couch next to Zach. 

“I'm so sorry,” He says his eyes looking glossy.

“For what, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Zach said looking back at him.

“Yes I did, I shouldn’t have brought you into this, I was selfish,” He say tears running down his face.

“No you weren’t, you expressed your feelings and that’s a good thing,” Zach says putting his hand on Grays shoulder.

“And I should have kept them hidden,” He says pushing off Zach's hand.

Then Zach's lips met Gray's this time locking them deeply with his. When Zach pulled away Gray looked into his eyes with a face of both fear and surprise. Gray couldn’t Say anything all he could do is try to mouth the word “Why” but all attempts failed.

“Because that was the best way to shut you up,” That was bullshit and Zach knew it but that’s what he told himself. 

When Gray finally collected himself all he could say was, “that one any better?” 

Zach laughed a little and looked at him laying his hand on Gray's knee. “A little.”

Gray hugged him again and whispered softly to him “I love you, but this ones is not in the weird way.”

Zach laughed again and hugged him back also whispering “I love you too.”

The rest of the day was filled with awkward silences and stares at each other. Zach had to admit it to himself he had real feelings for Gray, the thing that worried him was him expressing those feelings. Anymore then a kiss from his brother both turned him on and made him cringe, but his brother defiantly didn’t want to Fuck, Right? Hes 12 going on 13 in a few weeks there was no way he was already that curious or that eager. Or maybe he did and he was just really damn good at hiding it. Mom and Dad Yet again Didn’t come home until much later. Zach didn’t make Gray go to bed early, he figured he would let him stay up with me. At about 5 o'clock Gray walks over to the couch and sits next to Zach. 

“Zach can I ask you something as long as you promise you wont get mad?” he asked looking down and gulping.

“Sure I mean I don’t see why not,” He says smirking.

“Do you...Do you like me?” he asked.

Zach was stunned, he couldn’t believe what his brother was asking him. “Um, I mean, um” he said gulping.

“I'm only asking because of you kissing me and I mean you said it was to shut me up but that was a much bigger kiss then what a shut up kiss would be,” he says looking up at me.

“I mean, I don’t know I'm just confused I feel something for you but I don’t know If I want you” he says looking down and setting his hand on Gray's hand.

“But why don’t you want me, is it because were brothers,” Gray asks.

“Yes I mean its wrong,” He says looking up.

“But who cares who would find out?” Gray asks looking into his eyes.

“I know but if someone did what would happen we could get in a hellish amount of trouble.”  
“Then we Go through it together.” 

“But still its wrong and...” He trailed off as Gray's lips locked with Zach's. But this time neither one of them pulled away. Zach pushed Gray down onto the couch without breaking the kiss. Gray ran his hand through Zach's hair. Gray pulled away slightly. “Do you want to do this?” He asked looking up at his older brother.

“Do you?” He asked in return his warm breath blowing on his face.

“Of course I do but not here,” he said.

“Then so do I,” Zach said picking his brother up his legs wrapped around his body. They continued to kiss him and walked into his room kicking the door shut behind him. He lays him down on the bed then sliding his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues massaged each others, Gray moans into the kiss, their bodies rubbing against each other. Zach pulls off his shirt throwing it to the ground. Gray runs his hands over Zach's abs and slides his hand over his ass. 

Gray pulls away and looks up at Zach. “I don’t know if we should do this, Are we ready, I mean we haven’t even seen each other naked.”

“Then lets see each other now.” Zach says pulling off Gray's shirt, his stomach was smooth, and hairless and pale. Zach looked up at Gray's face, his face was a shade of red that he hadn’t seen before. 

“Its okay if you're not ready.” Zach says looking at him.

“Maybe we just show each other and then wait,” Gray said.

“Okay,” Zach said grinning.

“Do you want me to go first?” Gray asked.

“No I will I figure you'll be much more comfortable,” He says slipping his belt off and dropping it to the floor. Then he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off. His chest and legs weren’t Hairless but the hair looked kept. Then he started to pull down his loose boxers, he pulled them down slowly until you could see his hair. It was short but not non-existent. Then he pushed them to his ankles revealing his cock. It was big, it was a semi and already at almost seven inches, fully hard it would be around eight and a half. Gray got intimidated looking at it his mouth hanging open a little. 

“Are you okay?” Zach asked.

Gray nodded looking up at him. “Just nervous.”

“Don't be,” He says smiling.

Gray stood up and gulped as he undid his Strings and slid down his shorts and kicked them off of his ankles. His underwear hugged him tightly and slid them down a little. Zach Smirked in his head, he called it he was hairless. He then pulled them to his ankles and pulled them off completely. His small erection was about 5 inches in length. Gray stood there in only his socks and looked down blushing.

“Why are you looking down, whats wrong?” Zach asked.

“I'm embarrassed you're so much bigger then me,” Gray says not looking up.

“But you're really big for your age,” He says smiling.

“Really, you think so?” He says looking up slightly.

“Yes defiantly, you're uncontrollably cute,” he says laying his hand on Gray's shoulder. 

Gray smiles and looked up. “You're hotter then me,” he says.

“Nah, but you can think what you want.” Zach says.

Zach puts back on his boxers and clothes and so does Gray, Gray wasn’t ready to do that but god damn he wanted to so badly.


	5. Cuddling And Some Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Adorable Fucking Teasing.

They didn’t interact after that, things were kind of awkward between them now. They made out…a lot, saw each other naked, and then just sort of went along with their night acting as if nothing had happened and nothing was going to happen. Gray knew he wanted Zach and Zach wanted him. Zach was laying on the couch, Gray looked at him from the kitchen counter he then decided to do something that was either going to be insanely amazing or overwhelmingly stupid. Gray got up and walked over to him and laid down next to him. He braced himself because he expected to get pushed into the floor but instead Zach wrapped his arms around Gray and pulled him close to his chest. They were cuddling and Gray Fucking loved it. 

“Zach, I really don’t know what I would do without you,” he says.

“What do you mean?” Zach asks. 

“With out you, even since we got back I think I would be dead,” Gray says turning over on the bed and hugging him. “I've thought about it a lot.”

“Thought about what?” He asks.

“Hurting myself, stuff like that,” Gray says still hugging him tightly.

“What, why would you do that?” He asks sitting up and pushing Gray away holding his shoulder. 

“I cant do anything, every crack ever bang terrifies me, I haven’t slept a full night in days, I've been so scared I've even started sucking my thumb.” he says looking up at Zach with his glossy eyes. 

“Don't be afraid, Nothing is going to hurt you especially while I’m around,” Zach says touching his forehead to Grays he then kisses his lips softly.

Gray blushes which was his typical response to anything sweet that happened to him. Zach took Gray back into his arms nuzzling him on the couch. At about 11 PM They heard the car pull into the driveway, at that moment they rushed into their own rooms and acted asleep. Their mom checked both rooms and bought both of their acting. After about half an hour their parents went to bed, and that’s when Gray slipped out of his room and into Zach's. He opened the door to see Zach still awake and looking at the door. Gray ran over to him in his underwear and tee shirt and crawled in Zach's Bed. Zach wrapped his arms around Gray and pulled him close to him. Then Gray rolled over and face Zach. He pressed his lips against Zach's and held it there for only a second before rolling back around and sticking his thumb into his mouth. Zach took note of that, he didn’t think Gray was telling the truth that he had taken back the habit but he did. As Zach closed his eyes he manged to whisper into Grays ear. “I love you.” Gray smiled not taking the thumb out of his mouth instead acting to be asleep. 

When Zach woke up Gray was still in his bed but had rolled out of his arms. He looked at the clock on the bed stand. It was three thirty, he still had hours to sleep. Zach started to move which caused Gray to become restless and eventually wake up.

“Wa...What are you doing?” Zach yawned. 

“Sorry just woke up,” Zach said quietly.

“Oh, okay,” Gray said holding out his arms wanting to be cuddled again. Zach took Gray into his arms and held him, almost like a baby. They fell asleep again, Zach holding him tighter. 

When Zach woke up Gray was gone, he looked over at the clock panicking a bit but he saw that it was going on 6:30. Zach stood up his head a bit groggy and a bit lite headed. He walked over to the door in his boxers and scratching his abs. He yawned as he open the door and to the bathroom. He opened the door and was met with Gray standing naked bent over turning on the shower. 

“Uhhhhhh,” Zach said his eyes opening wide. 

“What,” Gray said standing up. “I don’t care,” he climbing in the shower and closing the curtain. 

“No I guess I’ll wait to shower,” Zach said walking out. 

“No you don’t have too there’s room for two,” Gray says. “We can share,” he says winking at Zach while peaking from behind the curtain.

Zach shrugs and slips off his boxers and steps in the shower. There was plenty of room but Gray stays close to Zach. He was in the front closest to the Shower head and Zach behind Him. The shower was not as awkward as Zach thought it would be they laughed and really didn’t do much actual showering. Then when they got out they Zach dried Gray off acting much more father like then big brother. When he finished Drying his hair it stood up in every direction possible.

Gray giggled. “You don’t mind me doing this right?” Gray asked. 

“Why would I,” Zach asked. 

“I don’t know maybe you don’t like me or something,” Gray said looking down licking his lips. 

“I do like you so much more then you know,” Zach says rubbing the towel up and down Grays chest. Then after he finished drying him off Gray kissed him again. It was getting much easier to kiss they did it a lot but most of the time it was Gray kissing Zach and he kinda felt bad about that. 

“You know what?” Zach asked.

“What,” Gray said biting his lip his hair in his face.

“Nothing,” Zach says shrugging his shoulders then tickling Gray's side.

“Sttoooppp,” Gray said falling to the ground shaking and laughing.

“Nooo,” Zach said smiling and running his hand up and down Grays body.

“Please, I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee,” Gray yelled kicking his feet in the air. 

Then Zach pinned him down and looked into his glossy eyes. He lowered his head slowly and kissed Grays lips softly. When he pulled away a little strand of saliva strung between their lips. “Now do you think I don’t like you?” He asked smiling.


	6. Everybody is such a tease.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Vomits teasing*

“No, I believe you,” Gray says pulling Zach in for another kiss, but instead Gray jabbed his fingers into Zach's side and pushed him off of him. “We can talk after Were a little clothed,” Gray says standing and walking into his room. 

They didn’t talk for about half an hour then Gray came out of his room wearing only a long tee shirt. He pulled it down over his crotch. “Zach I ran out of underwear, all of mine are dirty” Gray said biting his bottom lip and staring at Zach.

“Oh shit sorry with whats been happening I haven’t been keeping up with our laundry,” Zach says looking around the area around his feet. “I'll start a load in a bit, until then you can wear a pair of mine.”

“But yours are so much bigger then me they just fall down,” Gray says whining. 

“And how would you know that?” Zach asks grinning.

Gray lets out a large smile. “I don’t know,” He say biting his lip harder and twirling his toe on the ground.

“Then I guess you’ll have to go without any for now,” Zach says smiling. 

Gray shrugs and sits on the couch in only his tee shirt. “Zach stop working and lets do something.”

“I have stuff I have to do, I cant just stop,” he says pulling the trash bag out of the trashcan and tying it.

“But I'm so bored,” Gray cries rolling around on the couch. 

“Sorry but I gotta do my chores I'm falling behind on them,” Zach says walking down the hall to the garage where we keep the trashcans. Gray made a pouty face as he walked away. 

When Zach walked into the Garage he thought to himself. Why was Gray being such a tease, He was always cute but never a tease. Did he want it now or was he just acting needy to act needy. That was one thing Gray was exceptionally good at was acting. He had come home multiple times from school claiming to be sick but was bull shiting so hard. Zach always covered for him though. But if the neediness was all an act it was a damn good one. Zach threw the trash bag into the can and walked back inside. 

When he came inside Gray wasn’t on the couch any more. Zach didn’t know where he went. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. But there was no answer. Zach walked over to Gray's bedroom door and pressed his ear to the door and listened. 

“Zachhhh,” Gray moaned from behind the door.

Zach's eyes widened and he stood back from the door. He knew that kind of moan he had heard it multiple times. He thought of opening the door and causing an awkward situation but he decided to let him jack off in peace. But Zach would love to see Gray all exposed in his weakest moment, and anyways Gray had walked in on him before so he figured he deserved some payback. Zach threw open the door and looked as surprised as he could look at his brother who was gripping his cock and had a single finger shoved into his ass. He looked up at Zach terrified and pulled his finger and his hand off his cock. 

“Um so this is kinda awkward,” Gray says pulling his blankets over him quickly.

“You walked in on me so this is payback.,” Zach says starting to walk out of the room. 

“Yah but you weren’t fingering yourself.” Gray says grinning.

“Yep because I'm not a bottom,” He says leaving the room and proceeding down the hall.

Gray stood up fairly annoyed, not at the fact that his session was interrupted but by the fact that Zach called him a bottom. “I am not a bottom,” Grays says angry following Zach.

“Yes you are Gray,” Zach says.

“No I'm not!” Gray says almost yelling at him. 

“Look Zach, If we fucked did you really expect me to take it from you?” He asked turning around and looking down at Gray.

“I mean no but.”

“But nothing look, its okay to be a bottom, to be honest it's a lot more fun then being a top,” He says crouching down and looking Gray in the eye. “Now if you can wait for me to finish my chores I'll order some Chinese and we can sit on the couch watch a movie and cuddle, okay” Zach says putting his hand on Grays face and running his thumb across Grays lip and smirking.

Gray blushes and grins at Zach looking down as Zach almost slides his finger into Gray's mouth but pulling away before he did that. 

“Okay don’t take long,” Gray says planting a quick kiss on Zach's lips and running down the stairs.


	7. Who's Coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whattttttt

It takes Zach about forty five to finish everything he had to do. It was now about 6:30, and when he walked down into the living room Gray was laying on the couch in his tee shirt and now with underwear on. “Ran out huh?” Zach says smirking.

“I found an old pair,” He says smiling. 

“They look like my old pair a little,” Zach says squinting and walking down the stairs.

“Oh they are, I've had them for a while, something to have of you when you're not here.” he says.

“Yah, but why have my underwear?” Zach asks getting to the floor.

“Because you wouldn’t notice them going missing,” Gray says looking down and running his fingers around them.

“Guess you're right, but I know about it now,” he says walking over to the couch and sitting on it. He grabs gray and pulls him over to his lap. Gray rests his head on Zach's shoulder as he sits in his lap. “I feel guilty Gray.” 

“Why?” he asks his voice squeaking a little.

“Cause I didn’t let you finish,” Zach says running his hand down Gray's shirt and over top of Gray's small sized bulge. 

Gray lets out a small moan as Zach rubs his bulge deeply. “Don't feel bad it was pay back,” Gray says moaning as his cock becomes hard in Zach's hands.

“But no one deserves to get blue balled,” Zach says kissing Gray's neck, biting it playfully as he starts to slide his hand into Gray's underwear. Gray lets out a small squeal when he feels Zach's erection rub against his ass. Zach turned Gray around in his lap until he was facing him, Gray threw himself in for a kiss. Zach slid his tongue into Gray's mouth and massaged his. Zach bit Gray's lower lip and pulled away as he slid Gray's underwear off of him and then his tee shirt. There sat his brother naked all but his socks which were so fucking adorable the way he kept them tall instead of rolling them down. Gray's Face was bright red, almost all of him was now that Zach took a good look. He sat Zach down next to him as he pulled off his shirt and pants reveling his blue boxers. 

“I wanna take them off,” Gray says getting on his knees in front of Zach. Gray licks his lips and grabs the waistband of the Boxers. He starts to slide them down over Zach's light amount of Hair, and then over to the back of his cock. Then he slides them down further until it flies up and stands there like a monster. It was about 7 inches but from here it looked at least 9. Gray climbed back into Zach's lap as he kicked them off of his legs. Their lips locked again as Gray's soft ass rubbed against Zach's dick. Zach laid Gray down on the couch and started to kiss his neck then he moved down to his chest. He runs his teeth across one of Gray's nipples biting it gently. Gray lets out a little cry as Zach moves down to his stomach kissing and licking his bellybutton. Then he moves down the Gray's erection as he licks the tip. Gray moans loudly and latches his grip onto the couch. Zach grins and bites Gray's foreskin playfully as Gray lets out a high pitched squeak. Zach starts to lick the erection again wrapping his tongue around it. 

“Zach I think I'm going to cum,” Gray cries his voice cracking and back arching.

Zach grabs Gray's erection and starts to pump it up and down gripping it tightly. Gray Cries out arching his back as a small amount of cum shoots on Zach's face and hand. 

“Clean me off gray,” Zach says holding his hand to Gray's mouth. Gray takes each finger and sucks on it his soft tongue rubbing up against it. His lips perfectly puckered and wet. Then he moves on to Zach's face sucking and licking it cleaning off the cum. Zach pulls Gray close his ear next to his mouth. “Now you owe me one.”


	8. Date night .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens people go places and a cliffhanger...sort of, as much of a cliffhanger as a smut can have.

“When do you want that one cashed?” Gray asks sitting up on his elbows his bangs falling on his face.

“When I feel like it,” Zach says shrugging and standing to slip on his boxers. 

“You don’t have to put on clothes that’s so boring, just stay free,” Gray says rolling around on the couch.

“Because if mom or dad comes home early then id rather not be naked,” Zach says pulling his boxers up and walking into his room.

“When you get up and leave like that It makes me feel like a slut,” Gray says standing up frowning.

“You cant be a slut you’re still a virgin,” Zach says shutting his door behind him.

Gray stands in the living room pouting. Eventually he gives in and puts his clothes back on and walk into his room. They didn’t really leave their rooms until about nine o’clock. Zach came out and knocked on Gray's door.

“Hey Gray, do you wanna get something to eat?” He asked through the door.

“No, go away,” he says from behind the door.

“Gray, whats wrong,” Zach asks. There was no answer. “Come one Gray let me in.”

Zach hears the door unlock and open. Gray stands in front of him in shorts and a hoodie, his face red. “Gray whats wrong?” 

“I feel awful, you're the only person that I’ve ever done you know, stuff with and after you were done you just left me, like it meant nothing,” Gray says walking back over to his bed and laying down in it. 

“I mean we didn’t do much of anything,” Zach says walking in the room.

“Yah maybe not for you but that was more then I’ve ever done with someone, that was my first time doing anything with someone and you just left,” Gray says rolling over so he's facing the wall.

“Gray I'm really sorry, I didn’t know that’s what you wanted. I I can make it up to you we can cuddle after we get some dinner.” Zach says sitting down on the bed and rubbing his shoulder.

“What are we going to get?” Gray asks looking back at him.

“Why don’t we go out and get something?” He asks shrugging. 

“What, really don’t you tease me,” Gray says sitting up with a swift motion his hair flying around his head.

“Yep already asked mom If we could go out and she said yes,” Zach says sitting back against the wall.

“Yay, thank you so much,” Gray says wrapping his arms around Zach's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

“Okay well to go out you have to come out and forgive me,” Zach says hugging him back.

“I forgive you,” Gray whispers in Zach's ear letting him go.

“So where do you want to go we can go anywhere you want to go,” Zach says running his thumb across Gray's lips and sliding It between his soft perky lips. “Anywhere you want” Zach says biting his lip and sliding his thumb further into his mouth. 

“Can we go somewhere nice?” Gray asks sliding the thumb out of his mouth.

“Like where?” Zach asks.

“Like that one place we went on moms birthday?” Gary asks climbing in Zach's lap.

“Oh, right the place with the mac and cheese,” Zach says smiling at him.

“Yes It was so good,” Gray says licking his lips.

“I guess we can go there but one condition” Zach says.

“Yes anything ill do anything,” Gray says wrapping his arms around Zach's neck and pressing his forehead to Zach's.

“I want to cash my favor when we get home,” Zach says biting gray's bottom lip.

“Of course,” Gray says then he whispers. “You don’t even need a favor to have me.”

“Oh really,” Zach says smiling and locking his lips with Gray's, sliding his tongue into Gray's. 

They separated from the kiss their hot breath blowing on each others mouths. “If we keep making out then we'll never get to eat,” Gray whispered.

Zach nodded as Gray climbed off of him and stood up. His shorts weren’t short in any sense but they looked cute on him so Zach didn’t really mind them, even though it was only forty degrees outside. The hoodie he loved, hoodies were adorable in his opinion especially on Gray. Zach stood up after him and they walked to the car. It was the middle of February where they were so it wasn’t that cold but it was chilly. When they got in the car Zach turned it on and blasted the heat. Gray opened the back door out of habit.

“Gray, what are you doing?” Zach asked looking back at him. “You get to sit up front.”

Gray's face lit up with excitement as he shut the back door and climbed in the passenger seat. They started to drive to the restaurant but when they arrived they were met with a sad sight. The restaurant was closed.

“Really,” Gray moans.

“I'm sorry Gray do you want to go somewhere else?” Zach asked rubbing his head.

“Sure we can go wherever,” Gray says resting his head in his hand and leaning against the window. 

“Gray I'm so sorry I didn’t know they were closed,” Zach says holding his hand. “How about this we can go to Wendys and eat and after we can get large frostys, and then we'll come back tomorrow night when their open.” 

Gray looked over at Zach and smiled. “Okay.”

They drove to the nearest Wendys and ordered the food and ate it in the car because inside it was freezing. They ate their burgers and fries in almost uninterrupted silence. But when they started on their large Frostys that’s when they started talking. 

“Zach?” Gray asks looking up at Zach with his irresistible eyes blue and quivering lower lip.

“What is it Gray?” Zach asked almost looking panicked. 

Gray then picked up a spoon full of Frosty and rubbed it on Zach's lips. “You got some one your lips,” He says as Gray quickly pulls Zach close to him and licks it off his lips. “You don’t have to wait until you get home to cash in the favor,” Gray whispers.

“Not here Gray people might see,” Zach says pulling away.

“I don’t mind,” Gray says pulling in for another lick of his lips. “Just drive and park somewhere and we can sit in the back.”

“You sure you don’t want to go home?” Zach says.

Gray nods.

“Do you know what to do?” Zach asks placing his hand on Gray's smooth cheek. 

“Of course I know, I did my research.” He says with a cute little wink.

“Okay give me a second,” Zach says shifting the car into drive and pulling out of the drive way.


	9. Shits goin down yo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a very mixed set of feelings.

They drove for about five minutes to the parking lot of the Kmart that was empty and both og them climbed into the back of the car.

“You sure about this Gray?” Zach asked moving the hair out of Gray's eyes.

He gave him a grin as he placed his lips on Zach's inviting his tongue inside quickly. Zach rubbed his tongue against Gray's as Gray's hand ran down Zach's chest, then his abs the over his crotch rubbing it firmly. When Gray pulls away Zach bites his lip before he could get away and pulled him back in. As they kissed gray undid the button on Zach's Jeans and slid his hand down them grabbing and rubbing his erection. This time Gray pulled away to quickly and went down close to Zach's crotch as he slid his jeans down to his ankles. Zach laid out across the three seats in the back as Gray crawled on top of him positioning himself above Zach's crotch. Gray slipped the boxers down far enough to let Zach's erection free. When it comes up Gray takes it in his hand and licks its length putting a lot more pressure into his tongue at his tip. Gray slid the tip into his mouth sucking on it gently.

Zach let out a deep moan as he placed his hand on Gray's head and grabbed onto his hair lightly. Gray pushes down further reaching right around the two inch mark. Grays mouth was so soft Zach didn’t know how something could physical feel like that. His tongue wrapped around his cock so lightly, he was surprised Gray was doing so well for his first time. Gray went down another inch and a half giving out a little gagging noise. 

Zach lifted his head up concerned he didn’t want Gray to hurt himself. “Gary are you okay,” He asked.

Gray lifted his head off of Zach's cock and licked his lips. “Yah I'm fine,” He says giving his adorable grin.

“Okay don’t hurt yourself,” Zach says laying his head back down as gray slid his cock back into his mouth. 

Gray slid it back down this time even further about five inches. Zach looked up and saw gray's that grays eyes were red and tearing up. “No gray I don’t want you to get hurt,” Zach says sitting up.

“Zach I'm fine I promise, it doesn’t hurt,” Gray says smiling.

“Are you sure?” Zach asks.

“One hundred and fifty percent.” 

“Okay,” Zach says with a smile.

Gray goes back down on him to about six inches deep his eyes tearing up again pushing up and down a small sloshing sound coming from his mouth. Zach moaned as he placed his hand on Gray's head again. Zach's moans got louder pushing down on Gray's head slightly making him almost reach the base. Zach started to arch his back getting fairly close to cumming. 

“Fuck Gray,” He moaned rubbing Gray's head his hair flying in every direction. Gray smiled but Zach couldn’t see because his eyes were closed. Gray moved faster back and forth gagging each time he got close to the bottom. Zach's grip on Gray's hair got tighter as he started thrusting into his mouth. Suddenly Zach pushed Gray's head down to the base of his cock as he squirted cum into his mouth and down his throat. Gray pulled off coughing his eyes red. 

“Shit Gray I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, are you okay?” Zach asks sitting up And putting his hand on Gray's cheek. 

Gray smiled and licked a bit of excess of his lips. “Yah I just wasn’t expecting it,” He says pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Okay, well frankly it was awesome,” Zach says sliding his pants back up but he didn’t get back in the front seat because Gray crawled over to him and started to cuddle with him. 

“Zach I love you,” He says snuggling himself into Zach's chest. 

“I love you too Gray,” He says shutting his eyes until both of them drift off to sleep.

Zach woke up panicked, he looked around and grabbed his phone and looked at it it was now 2 A.M. and he had 15 missed calls from his mom. God he was Fucked when he got home. He shook Gray lightly. “Gray you gotta wake up,” He says.

Gray rubs his eyes and yawns, he looked around and mumble something inaudible. “What time is it?” He asked.

“It's late and were fucked, but the story is we were going to come back from Wendy’s but we fell asleep in the car and overslept, okay?” Zach said quickly. 

“Yah okay,” Gray says sitting up and buckling up.

“Good,” Zach says hopping in the drives seat and starting the car. He pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the empty road. He drove home quickly and when he arrived he saw that the living room light was on. They got out of the car and went inside. Their mom stood up when the opened the door, but no dad.

“Where the fuck have you been!” She yelled not even giving Zach time to shut the door. 

“I'm so sorry, we were eating in the car and we fell asleep and slept in,” Zach says With Gray nodding below him.

“Oh really that’s a great story,” She says sarcastically. Zach thought to himself, it was true in a sense. 

“No mom that’s what really happened,”Gray said his voice much higher then usual.

“You shut the fuck up you aren’t the one who was driving,” The mom yelled pointing at Gray. 

“But mom,” Gray said his lip quivering.

“No I don’t want to fucking hear it from you,” she yells.

Gray's eyes got red as tears started to fall down his face. Their mother had never been like this. 

“Hey you don’t have to yell at him it's not his fault,” Zach says stepping forward.

“No you shut up too give me the damn keys,” She says holding her hand out. 

“Mom lis...” he was interrupted.

“No give me the fucking keys,” She says ripping the keys from his hand. “Now go to your rooms.”

Gray didn’t run into his he ran into mine and I followed. 

“Where the hell is he going?” she said looking at me.

“You know you haven’t been here a lot but just about ever night he wakes up screaming, and I am the one who goes in and calms him down, now he sleeps in my bed and I sleep on my couch so im closer to help him, but I excuse you for not knowing this,” Zach says looking at her. “And where the hell is dad?”

“Your father is staying at his brothers house,” She says swallowing hard. 

Zach shakes his head and walks into his room shutting the door. He sits down on the bed next to Gray who is crying tears dripping onto his shorts. 

“Mom's just stressed because of the divorce Gray, she didn’t mean to yell,” Zach says slipping off his shoes. 

“Moms never yelled at me,” Gray says in between heavy breaths and wiping tears off his face. 

“I know I know,” Zach says wrapping his arm around Gray's shoulders. “You wanna lay down and watch some TV?”

Gray nods as he lays down in the bed. Zach slips off Grays shoes and sets them in the floor he takes off his hoodie and hands him a shirt. He throws the blanket over Gray and turns on the television turning it to Disney. He kissed Gray's forehead and walked over to the couch and lays down turning over and quickly drifting off to sleep.


	10. Soda And Sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two just act as adorable as possible.

There it was Zach thought. That familiar sound, he hadn’t heard it in a few days. It was Gray Screaming. He shot off of the couch and over to his bed and Wrapped his arms around him rocking him back and forth, the glow from the TV hurting his eyes, Whispering “You're okay,” and “It was just a dream,” over and over again. Their mother ran in the room and saw Gray covered in tears and Zach Rocking him back and forth. Zach was used to the sight his mother however was not, she covered her mouth in what seemed like a mixture of surprise and terror. 

“I've got this,” Zach said looking up at her. 

She nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door. 

Zach looked at the clock it was about 5 A.M. He pretty much figured he wasn’t going back to sleep. He and Gray laid back down his arms still wrapped tightly around Gray and Gray held him back. Gray looked up at Zach and too his surprise he was Crying also. 

“Zach whats wrong?” Gray asked rolling over and looking at him.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this, I hate to see you cry every night it kills me,” Zach says with a sob.

“No Zach I'm okay, really,” Gray said feeling odd inside, he never seen his brother cry, except for that one time when they watched Marley and me. 

“I just don’t want anything to hurt you,” Zach says wiping his face and looking at Zach. This was what Zach needed, he hadn’t cried since they had gotten home. It was awkward a little Zach breaking down in front of his little brother. 

“Nothing going to happen to me, I have you and you have me were in this together,” gray said.

“I love you Gray,” Zach said smiling that amazingly white smile at Gray.

“I love you too Zach,” He said.

They laid there until the sun started coming up. Then Zach shot up in bed. 

“I have an idea.” Zach says smiling. He took Grays hand and Ran into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and practically dragged Gray up the stairs. They walked into Grays old room which was still bare as bones and Zach slid open the Window. 

“Zach what are we doing?” Gray asked pulling from Zach's hold. 

“Lets go watch the sunrise,” Zach said smiling. Gray's eyes lit up and he smiled back. 

Zach led him onto the roof helping him up to the top and catching him when he would slip. When they both reached the top they sat down. Zach handed the other Dr. Pepper to Gray and smiled. Gray opened it and to his dismay was met with a Squirt of Soda across the face and all over his Shorts. Zach laughed as Gray got mad and rolled it off the roof. 

“Its okay well shower later anyways.” Zach said handing Gray his Soda.

 

“Thanks and sorry I can't open a damn soda,” Gray says taking a sip from the bottle. 

“Oh, using big boy words huh?” Zach said smiling and taking back the bottle.

“Shut up,” Gray said smiling and shaking his head. 

“Look at that,” Zach says gesturing to the sunrise. “Everything the Light touches is ours,” Zach says trying to keep a straight face. (P.S. If you didn’t get this reference you're probably too young to read this.)

“Oh my god, shut up,” Gray said Laughing.

“But really look at it its so beautiful,” Zach says staring in awe at the sun now half way above the hills.

“Awe is someone getting sentimental?” Gray asked smiling.

“Shut up,” Zach said.

Gray rested his head on Zach's shoulder. “It is pretty,” Gray said his eyes fluttering. 

They sat up there for about half an hour until the Soda ran out. They started their daring descent back down the roof and to Gray's bedroom window. Gray didn’t slip this time why, because he demanded a piggy back ride down the roof. God he was acting like a little child, and dammit Zach thought it was adorable.


	11. Breakfast!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People eat, people tease, and shit happens. 
> 
> And sorry about the delay, i've been busy and catching up on some much needed sleep.

When they crawled back in the window they landed on Grays floor with a loud bang, they laughed a little as it echoed through the house. Zach carries Gray down the stairs on his back laughing with every step. When they reached the bottom floor Gray was gripping tightly to me smiling. And surprisingly our mother was still here, normally she was gone long before the sun came up. When they seen her their mother their smiles were wiped from their faces. They didn’t want to see their mother today they wanted to be alone, with out a possibly self destructive mother. 

“Hey mom,” Zach said patting the back of Gray's leg signaling him to get off. 

“Hey Zach,” She said, she was cooking something on the stove but neither of them could see what it was.

“So what you cooking?” Zach asked not stepping in the kitchen. Gray mainly stayed behind Zach.

“Breakfast,” She said not looking up from the pan.

Who knew she could give such a smart ass answer Zach thought to himself. 

“Well that’s good,” Zach said walking into his room Gray following close behind.

He shut the door behind him at almost what sounded like a slam. The two didn’t do much, most of the time they would run around the house teasing each other but with their mother home that wasn’t really an option. They sat in front of the television and played some video games for about forty five minutes until their mother called them into the kitchen to eat. Eating as a partial family was strange. Their father wasn’t here and frankly they never ate together. The food was as good as their mother could do. She was never the big cook or a particularly good one at that. 

“So how did you sleep,” Zach said to his mother not really eating just knocking around the food.

“I slept okay, besides being woken up,” she said. Zach couldn’t tell if she was being condescending or not but Gray took it that way, he could tell by the look on his face.

“That's good,” Zach said taking a small bite of hash-browns. 

“Hey Zach… can you hand me the salt and pepper,” Gray asked in a mouse like voice. 

“Sure,” Zach said handing him the salt. Gray and Zach's finger tips met for only a brief second. Gray blushed usually by now they were all over each other but now they were separated and it was killing both of them. They were across the table from each other, their mother was sitting at the end of the table.

“Thank you Zach,” Gray said blushing harder biting down on his bottom lip slightly. Then he took his foot and rubbed it against Zach's leg. Zach jumped a little at the touch of Gray's smooth foot. 

“You're welcome Gray,” Zach said licking his lips. Zach didn’t like feet that way, on a sexual way but for some reason his brothers kinda turned him on. Really anything Gray did turns him on. But Zach had his favorite parts of Gray; his eye's which were the deepest blue Zach had seen, his tongue that was so soft, every time he even saw it all he could think about is silk. But his favorite part of him was his torso, both parts of it were amazing his chest was soft and his stomach was so cute, he had just a little fat on it enough to pinch and nibble on. And his bellybutton, god his bellybutton was so fucking irresistible, it was an innie and god did Zach love it. 

“So how are you two doing?” their mom asked. 

“I'm okay I guess,” Zach said shrugging. 

“That's good, and you Gray,” She asked looking over at him.

He didn’t give a verbal answer he just shrugged as he put another spoonful of Hash-browns into his mouth. 

“Okay,” She said with a kind of aggravated grin. 

They didn’t talk much, but Gray and Zach kept in close contact Gray rubbed his foot up and down Zach's legs but then he brought it up higher around his thighs then from across the table Gray gave Zach a light grin as he rubbed it against his semi. Zach let out a small gasp then played it off as a cough. 

“Are you okay?” Karen asked looking over at Zach.

“Yah just choked a little,” Zach said smiling and looking at Gray. Gray smiled back at at Zach as he rubbed again this time Zach didn’t make much noise the second time, he just got harder in his Jeans. Gray finished the rest of his food quickly and hoped up from the table and put his plate in the sink with a smile. Zach tried to readjust as unnoticeable as possible. He stood up and dumped his leftovers in the trash and set the plate in the sink. He walked into his room and their was Gray sitting their naked on the bed. 

“Gray what the fuck are you doing?” Zach said shutting the door. 

“I want you Zach, So bad,” Gray said with a whine.

“We cant today, mom is home, if she found us we would be fucked,” Zach says running over to Gray covering him with a blanket. 

“I don’t care if she finds us I love you,” Gray says crawling on Zach's lap.

“But Gray, baby, we need to keep this as secret as possible or we'll get in a bunch of trouble” Zach say moving Grays bangs out of his eyes.

“What was that?” Gray asked looking into Zach's eyes.

“What?” Zach asked grinning.

“What did you call me?” Gray asked.

“I called you baby, because your my baby brother,” Zach said grinning and placing a quick kiss on Gray's lips.

“I like that, it turns me on when you call me baby,” Gray says grinning giving Zach an Eskimo kiss.

“Well then my baby brother needs to put his clothes back on before we get found out, you know mom doesn’t knock,” Zach says kissing him again.

“Okayyy,” Gray says with another whine.


	12. Laying in bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones kind short but you know PIZZA!!!

Gray slipped his clothes on but not without a healthy dose of him perking his ass in the air and looking as irresistible as possible. 

After he put his clothes back on he Jumped into Zach's lap and rested his head on his shoulders. “Can we watch some TV?” Gray asks looking up at Zach.

“Do you even have to ask?” Zach said smiling and turning on the television. 

Gary nuzzled his head deeper into Zach's chest closing his eyes. 

“Don't fall asleep Gray, then you wont be able to sleep later,” Zach says kissing Gray's forehead.

“But I'm sleepyyyy,” Gray whines.

“You sure are a whiny today,” Zach says running his finger up and down Gray's side.

“I'm sorry I wont whine no more,” Gray says making a pouty face.

“No I don’t mind it, it's just you aren’t like this usually,” Zach says moving Gray's bangs out of his eyes.

“Oh, maybe I'm tired, I did have my first nightmare in a while this morning,” He says looking down as he played with his hands.

“Yah, was it the same dream?” Zach asked.

“Sort of, it was different because this time you weren’t there, I was alone and… I’ll just say I couldn’t jump...” He said his voice trailing off in the end.

“Well that dream doesn’t matter, because I will always be here, I will always keep you safe,”  
Zach says his voice was warmer then usual, it only got this way when he was sincere Gray knew he would always be there.

They stayed in Zach's room for most of the day. At about 6 PM their mother surprisingly knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Zach said moving Gray off his lap.

“Hey guys,” She said opening the door. “I ordered a pizza, it'll be here in about forty five minutes, the money is on the counter, but anyways I'm going out and I'll be back late.” She said with a false grin.

“Okay, I'll take care of him,” Zach said not taking his eyes off the television.

Gray stood up and walked over to her and looked at her for a brief second. Then unexpectedly Gray wrapped his arms around her and whispered “Bye mom.”

“Bye sweetie,” She said tearing up behind his back.

She pulled away and walked out of the door and left the house. Gray crawled back into Zach's lap. They sat there Zach stroking Gray's hair until they heard a knock at the door. Zach stood up quickly grabbed the 20 on the counter and ran to the door. He peered through the peephole and say a skinny pizza guy standing at their door. Zach opened the door with a “Hello.”

“Hi, Here's your pizza, that fifteen bucks,” He said defiantly not impressed with his job.

“Here,” Zach said practically throwing the bill at him. “Keep the change,” He said shutting the door and setting the pizza on the table.

He ran back into His room as Gray was getting up off the bed, but Zach pushed him back onto the bed and locked his lips with Gray's. They hadn’t kissed in almost a day and it was killing both of them.

Zach pulled away for Gray both of their faces bright red. “Lets go eat,” He whispered.


	13. PIZZAAA!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIZZA!!!

They ate their pizza quickly not seeming like their taking a bite. Before long there was one piece left they looked at each other with fiendish looks.

“You may be cute but that piece is mine,” Zach says smiling at Gray.

“Well I am cute, which means I will get the last piece of pizza,” Gray says biting his lip.

“No I'm bigger then you so I get it,” Zach says grabbing the slice and taking a small bite out of the tip.

Gray's lip quivers and his eyes become wet with tears. Zach looked back at him pulling the slice away from his mouth. Zach felt bad looking at Gray almost crying. Zach holds out the pizza towards Gray, he turned to him just a little and grabbed the piece of pizza. When Gray took a bite his face lit up and the tears were instantly wiped away. 

“Were you just faking it?” Zach says slightly aggravated.

“Told you cute always wins,” Gray says whispering.

“God I love you,” Zach says smiling. 

“Hey Zach?” Gray asks looking up a Zach.

“Yah whats wrong,” Zach says sitting down.

“No never mind its stupid,” he says looking down at his feet frowning.

“No baby, what is it?” Zach asks moving closer to Gray putting his hand on Gray's knee.

“Um,” He mumbles. “Will you take my virginity?”

Zach looked stunned for a moment he knew that they had something but he didn’t think that Gray was that eager to do it. 

“Um, I don’t know Gray do you think you’re ready for that?” Zach asked rubbing his knee more. 

“I don’t care, I… I want you so bad, I love you,” Gray says wrapping his arms around Zach's neck. 

“I know baby I love you too but I want to move slowly okay, that’s a big deal and it hurts a lot,” Zach says resting his hand on Gray's soft cheek. 

“Okay,” Gray says smiling. He pulls Zach into a hug and whispers in his ear. “When I'm ready you’re gonna fuck my brains out,” he pulls away and smiles taking another bite out of his pizza. 

Zach was of course both terrified by this statement and turned on by it greatly. “Yah well see,” Zach says ginning.

After they finished eating they laid on the couch. Zach's arms were wrapped around Gray holding him to his chest. Their breaths were in sync Gray's legs rubbed up against Zach's. 

“Gray am I taking advantage of you?” Zach asked.

“No I love what were doing,” Gray says turning over on the couch and looking into Zach's eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Zach asked.

“Yes Zach I love you and you’re not taking advantage, I promise,” Gray says pushing his head into Zach's chest and nuzzling himself deep into him. 

“Hey Gray,” Zach says softly.

“What is it Zach,” he says pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“You're poking me,” Zach says with a cocky smirk. Gray pulls away for a second blushing both of them look down at Grays bulge.

Zach sits up and sits him on his lap facing away from him, and resting his head on Zach's chest. 

“Just because I'm not going to fuck you doesn’t mean we cant have fun,” Zach whisper in Gray's ears nibbling on his soft ear lobe. 

Zach takes his hand to Gray's chest and starts to rub his nipples making them hard. Gray Pulls away for a moment and pulls off his shirt turning around and kissing Zach's lips sloppily. Zach's warm hands run up his chest then down to his thighs and then firmly around his ass. Zach squeezes and moves his hand around his ass. 

Gray moans loudly as Zach's hands squeeze him tightly. Then Zach runs his hand around to his front rubbing his bulge. Gray's moans become cries as his body moves around a little uncontrollably. 

“God your cries melt me,” Zach says rubbing harder.

Gray's cries get louder as he arches his back and lets his tongue hang out of his mouth.

“Do you like that baby?” Zach asks still smiling.

“Mumhum,” Gray moans looking at him biting his lower lip.

“Maybe we should take those pants off?” Zach asks sticking his fingers in between Gray's soft body and his waistband.

Gray slides off his shorts smoothly revealing his tight cartoon underwear. 

“You want these to go too?” He asks Gray as he throws off his own shirt.

Gray shakes his head no and then leans do and whispers in Zach's ear. “We should go together.”

Gray pulls off Zach's jeans dragging his boxers to the tip of his chest V. Gray leans down and kisses his Abs, then his chest then his neck, up to his chin, and finally his lips. Their bodies grind against each other. Their kiss doesn’t break until Zach's hand wraps back around Gray's bulge. His lips pull away as he rests his face softly on Zach's neck his breaths heavy as he grinds Zach's body.

“I love you big brother,” Gray says moving his face above Zach's their lower bodies still rubbing against each other.

“I love you too my little prince,” Zach says getting a bit theatrical. 

Gray blushes at this title, he had never heard it but he loved it maybe even more then baby. Gray giggles as he comes back to Zach kissing him again, Zach's hands making a B-line for Zach's ass. He slid his hands in and rubbed it firmly teasing his hole. Then his hands went deeper rubbing his perineum (Google it.). Gray's moans became louder without disconnecting the kiss. 

“Zach… fuck I'm gonna cum,” He cried his eyes actually become watery. 

“Cum into your hand,” Zach said smiling. 

Gray sat up as they both helped him finish gray practically screaming as his cum shot into his hand. 

“Now eat it,” Zach said looking at him with a grin.

“Ew, no are you kidding,” Gray said.

“Why you ate it off of me,” Zach said.

“Okay,” Gray said looking at him. God this was making Zach as hard as he had been in a long time. Gray took a large lick taking it all into his mouth and swallowed. 

“Good boy,” Zach says smiling kissing Gray's forehead.


	14. Butt Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like it says P.S. if you don't really like rimming dont read this chapter.

“Now what can we do?” Gray asked sitting there his bangs over his eyes and biting his lip.

“Well what to do want to do?” Zach asked.

“Um there was a thing I seen on a video but we don’t have to do it,” Gray said blushing and looking down.

“What was it Gray?” Zach asked looking at him.

“I don’t really know what its called…,” He said shrugging.

“Well what is It then,” Zach asked.

“No never mind,” Gray says looking down.

Zach pulls Gray into his lap and whispers. “Just tell me what you want, and you can have it.”

“Um I think its called rimming,” Gray said looking down embarrassed.

Zach shrugs. “I guess you want me to do it to you?” 

“Yah just to see what it feels like,” Gray says still looking down.

Zach runs a finger up Gray's neck and lifts his head up. He ran his thumb between Gray's lips and into his mouth, Gray rubbed it with his smooth tongue. “I do this for you and you'll owe me something I want,” Zach says with a devilish grin.

Gray closed his eyes the thumb still in his mouth, he nodded slowly and pulled away. 

“Good, now get on all fours,” Zach said.

Gray does as he was asked and perked his little ass in the air. Zach grabbed Gray's smooth ass and gave it a little smack..

“Ow that hurt,” He said looking back at Zach.

“You liked it a little,” Zach said with a smile. 

“Yah, I guess I did,” Gray said with a wink at Zach.

Zach readied himself, he had never done this before he didn’t really know what to expect. First he made sure it was clean it was beyond clean it was perfect, a light pink color begging to be fucked but it wasn’t getting that tonight. Zach licked his lips and spread Gray's Cheeks a little, he placed his tongue licking it up and down. He felt Gray shiver and let out a small purr like sound. Zach grinned and pushed his tongue inside only slightly, Gray's Purr converted into a gasp for breath. 

“You like it?” Zach asked pulling out slightly.

The only response for a second was a moan then he mumbled. “Fuck yes.”

Zach continued his acts pushing his tongue in deeper Grays moan becoming loud. Zach loved the way his tight ass felt and tasted. When Zach was done it had been almost 15 minutes. Zach hopped up and ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth before he did anything else with Gray. When he came back Gray was Laying on the bed wrapped in a blanket. Zach looked at him for a long time then looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9:30. Zach crawled under the blanket and spooned Gray playing with his hair. 

 

“Did you like it?” Zach asked in his ear.

“How could I not?” Gray asked rolling over his face inches from Zach's.

“You know what mom wont be home until really late and it's only nine thirty so you wanna go get some ice cream?” Zach asked kissing Gray's lips softly.

“Last time we got in trouble,” Gray said looking down.

“Yes but see this time we wont be napping,” Zach says with a smile as he strokes the skin around Gray's bellybutton.

“Okay let me get my clothes on,” Gray says smiling.

They were ready in about ten minutes and in one more they were in the car and on the road. Zach knew an ice cream place that was amazing so he drove quickly because the closed at 10. When he pulled into the parking lot the man who ran the small booth was closing. Zach took Gray's hand and ran over to the booth.

“Look I know it's 10:10 but we really want ice cream,” Zach said looking up at the man.

The man gave both of them an aggravated look and mumbled “Fine hurry up dammit.”


	15. Ice cream and bad timing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat ice cream...and bad stuff happens after.

“What do you want?” The guy asked.

“Cookies and cream,” Gray blurted out loudly.

“Size?” He asked.

Gray looked up at Zach expecting him to tell him the size he could have but all he did was shrug and look down at him. Gray grinned largely and looked back at the man. “Large,” Gray said. “with sprinkles.”

“And you,” he asked turning to Zach.

“Cookie batter, small,” he said with a light grin. 

The man grunted and fixed both of them their ice cream. It was the middle of march at 10 at night so it wasn’t the warmest time of the year but they took their cones from the man as he slammed the window shut and walked away to his car. Zach and Gray walked over to their car and hoped inside of it and started to eat their ice cream. Zach's cone was practically overflowing.

“You spill any of that in this car and I will personally kill you,” Zach says watching Gray licking his top scoop of ice cream.

“Don’t worry I wont, but if I did make a mess what would you do?” Gray asked looking slyly at Zach.

“I wouldn’t tell you, so you wont be ready,” Zach says with a smile.

“Zach,” Gray says.

“What,” Zach says.  
“Do you think when mom and dad finally split up that one will take me and one will take you,” he says looking out the window not paying much attention to his half eaten ice cream.

“Frankly I don’t care, I wont let them separate us,” Zach says finishing off his ice cream cone. 

“But what If the court says so,” Gray says looking at Zach.

“Court can say a lot of things doesn’t mean I have to let it happen,” Zach says smiling.

“But what if they bring people to take you away?” Gray asked.

“Look, baby,” Zach said turning to Gray their lips inches apart. “No one is going to make me go anywhere with out you I swear on my life,” Zach said in a low tone running his hand across Gray's cheek.

“I love you so much Zach,” Gray said taking Zach's hand and placing it on his chest.

“What are you doing Gray?” Zach asked slightly resisting Gray moving his hand.

Gray didn’t respond, he bit his lip and lead Zach's hand down further to his crotch and between his waistband. 

“Gray we promised we wouldn’t do anything until we got home,” Zach says pulling his hand away.

“But I cant wait until we get home,” Gray says with a whine, sitting up on his knees and biting his lips.

“You have to wait baby, now lets finish eating and we'll get home as quickly as possible,” Zach says with a big smile.

Gray smiles lightly and looks at his ice cream. He then takes his finger and runs it across the top of the melting scoops. He drags his finger through the air and to Zach's lips, laying it softly on them and rubbing it across them. “You got something on your lips,” Gray mumbles as he moves quickly and licks Zach's lips cleaning off the ice cream.

“Thanks for getting that for me,” Zach says with a cocky grin. “Lets go home.”

Zach starts the car and they drive home well over the speed limit. When they got home they both rushed inside, their mother still wasn’t home which was no surprise to either of them. They rushed into Zach's room and got into bed holding each other their smooth skin rubbing softly together. This was how they always felt best, with each other. They fell asleep with holding each other Zach's large body practically devouring Gray's petite one. Their sleep was a calm sound one, no movement no stirring, just stillness. But that ended too quickly, suddenly Zach was awoken by a terrified looking Gray. Zach didn’t know what was wrong, all he saw was Gray teary eyed, his breaths heavy and hair standing up on his head. Then Zach heard it, it was loud and made him jump, it was thunder.

“Gray,” Zach said rubbing his hair and patting his head. “It's okay I'm here.”

Gray's screams were loud as another bang ran out through the sky. 

“Gray baby its okay, nothing is gonna happen nothing I promise,” Zach said taking Gray's head and pressing it to his chest covering his ears. Gray kept crying, Zach did his best to block out the noise and calm him down but it didn’t work, all he could do was hold him and mumble “It's gonna be okay,” over and over until both of them fell asleep it took hours for it to happen it was a painful few hours but they pulled through the best they could. It messed with Zach too, the bangs, he had to remember all of those things, the worst one he felt would always be the jump off that cliff. He didn’t know if they were going to make it, but he would have rather died from a fall then by a dinosaur. But the part that killed him was that he made Gray jump, he made an empty promise by saying they would be okay but he didn’t know that. 

Zach woke up about an hour after they fell back asleep. He swore he smelt something but he couldn’t really tell what it was. As he shifted in his seat he knew what it was very quickly, the bed was wet as he looked around so was Gray. He underwear were a dark shade. 

“Gray” he said shaking him lightly. “Gray wake up.”

Gray shook a little and his blue eyes peaked out from behind his eye lids. “What time is it?” he mumbled.

“I don’t know maybe six, but we gotta get up and clean you up,” Zach said with a whisper.

Gray looked down and his face flushed with a dark shade of red. “Sorry I didn’t mean too,” Gray said looking down.

“No baby its okay you cant help it,” Zach says rubbing Grays head.

“I know but still I shouldn’t be doing this,” Gray says looking down at his wet underwear. 

“Don't feel bad you had an awful night it was hard for both of us,” Zach says giving a warm smile. “Now lets get theses sheets in the wash.”


	16. A break and a proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo i know I've been slow but it was my birthday so i took a break now I'm back!!

Zach jumped up quickly and yanked off the sheets and Gray handed him his bottoms. Zach rushed quickly into the laundry room. He throws them into the washer and then turns it on. He walks into his mothers room and shes not there she probably got drunk at Claire's and stayed there, which wasn’t really a problem. 

Zach let out a huge puff as he walked into the living room throwing himself onto the couch and shut his eyes. Then suddenly there was a weight on his chest which made him sit up a little bit. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at gray who was sitting on him in an oversized tee shirt and underwear. Gray looked down at Zach his hair falling all around his face casting a large shadow on it. 

“Let's have some fun,” Gray said smiling.

“Not today Gray,” Zach says looking up at him.

“Why not,” He says sitting up straighter pouting a little.

“We just need a day off, okay,” Zach says with a small grin.

Gray let out a loud huff as he climbed off of Zach. “Why do we need a day off we are happy.”

“I know were happy but I just need a day,” Zach says sitting up on the couch and reaching for the remote. 

“Okay,” Gray said walking away from Zach and into the kitchen. 

Zach felt bad but only a little, he just needed a break it was fun and he loved Gray too but he didn’t feel like doing anything today, and he kinda regretted the empty promise he made the night before. If the court told him that he had to move there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled out his phone and dialed his mothers number. It rang for a minute then she answered.

“Hello,” Karen said with a low mumble. 

“Yah mom where the hell are you,” Zach said not wanting Gray to hear him on the phone.

“I'm at Claire's” she said.

“Called it,” he thought to himself.

“What do you want is there a problem?” she asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Just wanting to know where our legal guardians are,” Zach said with a bitchy tone. 

“Well I need to go be home tonight,” She said hanging up the phone.

Gray walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch.

“I said I didn’t want to do anything,” Zach says slightly angry.

“I just wanted to sit on the couch with you Jesus fucking Christ,” Gray says getting up and walking back into the kitchen to eat.

Zach looked slightly stunned, Gray had gotten angry at him before but never reacted like this. Zach got up and followed him from far behind. When they both got into the kitchen Gray turned around and looked at Zach and muttered bitterly. “What do you want.”

“Look Gray I'm sorry okay I’m just stressed because I'm the one taking care of you and Its just that you don’t deserve to go through this,” Zach says looking down at him.

“No one does yet here I am and here you are going through it anyways,” Gray says shoveling a bite into his mouth. 

“Okay how about this today were just brothers, nothing more; but we go be brothers somewhere else?” Zach asks sitting in the seat next to him.

“Somewhere else where?” Gray asks reluctantly intrigued. 

“Somewhere else like Thunder Plaza,” Zach says with a cocky shrug. 

Gray lit up a bit, Thunder Plaza was basically a giant arcade with laser tag, and go karts. So it was the best place on the planet.

“I guess,” Gray said trying to hid his excitement.


	17. THUNDERRRR PLAZAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Thunder Plaza and spend a lot of money.

Gray hadn’t been to Thunder Plaza in about three years and for three years he had begged and pleaded to go back, and now his brother was granting his wish. After Gray ate he showered, sadly this time not with Zach. He wasn’t sad about It for the whole making out reason but just because showering was boring it was just standing in artificial rain and rubbing yourself. No wonder everyone in Game Of Thrones takes baths, it sounds strange when its described like that. When Gray got out he stood in front of the mirror he looked at his hair and the rest of what he could see. He really didn’t see it sadly, what Zach saw in him, he didn’t think he was cute; no one else did just Zach. But that didn’t matter to him he never needed another person until Zach and Him started. 

He walked out of the bathroom naked and into his room. He grabbed his underwear out of his dresser and slid them up his legs. Then he Grabbed his jeans they were a bit long on him and were dark blue. Then his shirt, today he did something simple just a Batman tee shirt. He walked back into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror again. His hair dried and puffy as always. He smiled at himself, then bit his lip and looked seductively at his reflection. 

Suddenly Zach's head popped up in the mirror poking his head from behind the door. Gray quickly went back to a normal face. “Are you making faces at yourself?” Zach questioned.

“No,” Gray said reaching for his tooth brush.

Zach smiled at his white lie and walked in standing behind him. “You're such a dork,” He says rubbing his hair making it fail about.

“Stop it,” Gray whined putting toothpaste on his brush and sticking it in his mouth. 

“At least I'm nice teasing, I could be a dick,” He says doing the same as Gray and prepping his brush. 

Gray remained silent, he just scrubbed his teeth and looked at Zach in the mirror towering over him. He wondered how someone could look handsome even while he was bushing his teeth. Zach's eyes caught Gray's, which immediately caused him to look back down and blush lightly. They both spit into the sink and walked out of the Bathroom. 

“Alright lets go,” Zach says slapping Gray on the butt playfully.

Gray let out a small squeak and jumped at his brothers hand. Gray looked down as he walked over towards the door. He threw it open trying to keep the angry act going. He wasn’t mad at him but he just wasn’t happy. Anyways his brother deserved it. They may be in a good place now, but before everything happened Zach was horrible to him. He just wanted to have a little pay back on their “off day.” 

They got into the car, Gray curled up into a small ball in the passenger seat. Zach sat up tall in the drivers seat as he looked down at Gray. He didn’t say anything to him but he was worried, he didn’t know why he was mad at him; he didn’t think he did something wrong but people had gotten mad at stupid things before. 

Gray sat thinking, about everything before the island he had never realized how much everything had changed. It made him quite sad really, he had to suffer through hell and back for his brother to start actually care about him. “Why were you like that,” Gray mumbled as the trees and houses flew by outside the window. 

“What do you mean?” Zach asked not taking his eyes off the road. 

“You were so mean to me, all the time,” Gray says his tone still in a mumble. 

“Not all the time,” Zach says looking down a little bit. 

“But when you were it sure did beat out the times you were nice,” Gray says turning to look a Zach. 

“Look Gray lets make a deal, you hold off on this until we get home from the arcade and ill let you say whatever you want to,” Zach says turning onto the highway. 

“Fine,” Gray says in a low mutter.

They were on the road for about 10 more minutes before they turned into the parking lot of Thunder Plaza. Gray tried his hardest to hide his excitement but it definitely was showing. Gray ran towards the door quickly Zach following close behind him. The parking lot was next to empty due to how early it was. They went inside and both were in a bit of awe. Gray hadn’t been here in years and Zach awed at how big this place really was, and how expensive it was. 

“Hi welcome to Thunder Plaza,” a teenager behind the desk mumbles looking exhausted.

“Hi,” Zach says pulling out his wallet. “We want, lets say the big family pack.”

“You are aware that that’s 1000 tokens and two pizza's, and passes to both the go karts and laser tag,” The guy says looking at the two of them. 

“You think we can do it?” Zach asks looking down at Gray.

Gray nods quickly and smiles brightly.

“Yah were good with that,” Zach says with a smile. 

“That will be 100 dollars,” The Guy says.

Zach passes him the money which next to emptied his wallet. The man handed him their 1000 tokens and their two Pizza vouchers and their laser tag and Go kart passes.

“Thanks,” Zach said with a grin walking away with the bag of coins. They walked over to a table and set down everything they had. They split up the coins and passes and then sat down for a second. 

“So what you wanna do first?” Zach asked Gray with a smile.

“Go Karts,” Gray says jumping a little. 

“Okay lets do it,” Zach says with a smile jumping up. 

Gray stands up too and walks over to Zach. He wraps his arms around him squeezing tightly. “Thanks for this Zach,” Gray says with a smile. 

“You're welcome little brother,” Zach says hugging him back. 

Gray runs off towards the go karts and Zach follows him.


	18. Tickets for shits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People win tickets and shit. sorry about the wait.

They show their passes to the man at the door and he lets them walk out onto the go kart track. The track was half inside and half outside and filled with all kind of twists and turns. They both hopped into a car and started them up. They pulled up to the starting line and waited for the light to turn green. When it does the two shoot off across the track. They go around the track the typical three times both of them bumping into a wall every minute or so. And when they cross the finish line Zach wins by about half a second. 

“Sucker,” Zach yells as he crosses the finish line. 

“Shut up the only reason you beat me Is because you knocked me into the wall,” Gray yells over the engines. 

“No all I did was bump into you, you drove yourself into the wall,” Zach says parking the go kart. 

“Okay then lets go play some air hockey,” Gray says with a smile. He knew Zach sucked at air hockey and this was how he was going to get back at him.

They walked over to the large fluorescent air hockey table. Zach stood at one end and Gray at the other. Zach slid in the 2 coins into the machine and the air started up and the puck popped out of the small slit. Zach picked it up and laid it on the table and shot it at Gray's end of the table. Gray deflected it and it shot right into Zach's goal. Gray broke out into a laugh and looked at Zach with that bright smile. 

“What are you laughing at that was just a lucky shot,” Zach says looking down and grabbing the puck.

“I bet it was,” Gray says getting ready again.

Zach launches it back across the table again and the same event occurs Gray gains another point. And this goes on until the game ends and Gray comes out victorious. 

“Okay I'll give it to you you did good,” Zach says smiling.

“I know I did,” Gray says with a little wink and running off into the arcade. Zach runs after him and stands behind him as he admires all the arcade machines. 

“How about this I’ll make you a deal, you get more tickets then me by two o'clock and we can do that thing you asked tonight,” Zach says crouching down a little to get eye level with Gray.

Gray made a small gulp and looked down for a second. “Deal,” Gray says with a bright smile. 

“Awesome,” Zach says standing up and walking away. 

“Wait Zach,” Gray says twiddling his foot a little. 

“Yah,” Zach says coming back and crouching back down. 

“Thank you for this,” Gray says kissing Zach's forehead and running off into the maze of machines. 

The day was a long one Zach played about 150 different games and he was determined to beat him. Even though he would enjoy it he didn’t like to be beaten so he put forth as much effort as possible. One game he spent at least one hundred tokens on was ski ball he fucking loved ski ball. It was quite funny when he would see Gray somewhere playing and they would shoot a playful glare at each other. And by the time it was noon Gray came up behind Zach. “I'm hungry,” Gray whined loudly.

“If we get pizza now were gonna have less time to play for tickets,” Zach said throwing another ball up the ramp. 

“But cant we just stay longer?” Gray begged. 

“No we have to be home in time for dinner,” Zach says throwing another one.

“But we can eat pizza,” Gray throwing his arms in the air.

“You cant have pizza for dinner and lunch, that would be unhealthy,” Zach said throwing the last ball and collecting his tickets. 

“I don’t care about health, only about fun,” Gray says gripping onto Zach's sleeve.

“No Gray and that’s the last time I'm going to tell you,” Zach says looking down at Gray. 

“Fine,” Gray says stomping the ground. “We can eat now I guess. But you get sick it's not my fault.”

Zach smiles and starts walking towards the front desk with the pizza coupons. He hands the man one of the coupons and the man mumbles. “What do you want on it?”

“Pepperoni and cheese,” Zach says blankly.

“With extra cheese,” Gray says with a jump and a grin. 

“Okay,” the guy says with a puff. 

The wait wasn’t a long one only about 15 minutes. They took the pizza to their table and started to devour it. It took them about ten minutes to eat the whole pizza then they both stood up and ran back over to their games. They went on to collecting tickets until two o’clock rang around and Zach walked back over to Gray who was pounding away at the buttons on a street fighter machine. 

“You have ten more minutes Gray, I hope you have your tickets ready,” Zach says leaning up against the machine. 

“What why,” Gray says not taking his eyes off the screen.

“It took us ten minutes to eat so we can go ten minutes after two,” he says with a smirk.

“But you said we could stay later,” Gray whined.

“We are staying later, ten minutes later,” Zach says with a larger smirk watching Gray squirm with disappointment.

“Bu...but I want to stay till four,” Gray says jumping a little, some of the people in the arcade looking at him.

“Gray we cant stay till four, I said two and were going to be here until at least 4:45 because we still have to count our tickets,” Zach says walking up behind him rubbing his shoulders a little.

“Fine,” Gray says finishing off his opponent. 

They both walk over to the ticket machine and Zach pulls out his tickets and starts to feed them in. Zach's number was 2091. Gray walked up to the machine and started to feed his tickets in. Gray's number was 2090. Gray's mouth hung open he had been beaten by one ticket. One. Fucking. Ticket.

“Are you fucking serious,” Gray says loudly stomping his foot. 

Zach smiles largely and says, “Damn that has to stink.”

“Shut up,” Gray says sitting next to the machine pouting. 

Zach pulls out two more tickets and drops them next to Gray's pants pocket. “Hey Gray look beside you stupid.”

Gray looks at the tickets and his face lights up he sticks them In the machine and his total becomes 2092. “Yes,” Gray says jumping up.

“I guess you won Gray,” Zach says with a smile. It made him feel good to see Gray so happy and to know it was because he was the nicest brother on the planet.


	19. In the car and Funnel cakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well stuff in the car and there's some funnel cakes.

After they spent their tickets and walked out with a bag of stuff. As they carried it to the car Zach felt something strange in his chest he didn’t really know what it was, he just knew it involved how much this whole brothers only day was killing him. He thought it would be easier then this but he really needed Gray as much as Gray needed him. When they got into the car Gray and Zach put their bags in the back of the car. They both sat up front, though neither buckled their seat belts and Zach didn’t touch the ignition. They sat In a silence for a minute not looking at each other, just ahead into nothing. Then in a swift motion they found each others lips of a tight kiss. 

Gray pushes him away lightly. “But you said,”

Zach cut him off. “I don’t care what I said,” he whispers pulling their lips together again. Gray moaned against Zach's lips. He crawled over the console in the middle of the car and into Zach's lap. Laying his lips on him again tracing them across his cheek and down his neck. 

Gray sat up on his brothers lap and whispered, “I love you Zach I couldn’t have asked for a better day.”

“You know how I said if you won that we could do it. Well I'm changing it, now instead of just that I am going to give you so much more,” Zach says with a snug smile.

“Like what?” Gray mumbles his forehead resting on Zach's. 

“Where do you want to go?” Zach questioned.

“Wait like what boundaries?” Gray asked perking up his eyes widening.

“Anywhere I can drive to and be home by dawn we can go,” Zach says still with his smile on.

“I've always wanted to go star gazing on the top of the mountain,” Gray says blushing lightly.

“Sounds fucking perfect,” Zach says kissing Gray's forehead before pushing him over to the Passengers seat. 

Zach starts the car and Gray buckles his seat belt. They pull out of the parking lot and onto the highway high tailing it to the top of the mountain. But on the way Zach pulled into another parking lot. 

“What are you doing?” Gray asked looking around.

“It occurred to me that you have never had a funnel cake have you?” Zach asked looking down at Gray.

“No I haven’t,” Gray mumbles pushing his bangs out of her face.

“Well that really needs to change,” Zach says getting out of the car. “wait here.”

Zach walks into the store and returns after a minute with two plates each with a large funnel cakes covered In powdered sugar and chocolate syrup.

“Okay so you are about to have the official best day of your life,” Zach says climbing in the car and setting one of the plates in Gray's lap.

“But I don’t have a fork or a knife,” Gray says looking up at Zach.

“You don’t need one, watch,” Zach says lifting up the funnel cake taking a huge bite out of it.

Gray does what his brother does and takes a bite out of it his eyes widened as he looked up at Zach with a large smile. “Oh my god.”

“I know right,” Zach says taking another bite. 

They both wolf down the rest of their funnel cakes until all that’s left is a bunch of powdered sugar. 

“Hey Zach hold still,” Gray says lightly. He dragged his finger across Zach's lips collecting a large amount of chocolate syrup and beings to suck on his finger. Zach felt all of him shake.

“Alright we need to go,” Zach says starting back up the car and driving towards the mountain.


	20. Stars are so pretty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They look at the stars. and by the way i started school yesterday so either the chapters are going to be further apart or shorter.

As they got closer the sun began to fall behind the clouds until it was no brighter then an overcast. When they reached the top of the mountain it was about 6:15. Zach parked the car and they both got out. Gray stretched reaching his arms behind his back his bellybutton poking out from under his shirt. 

“Boop,” Zach said poking it, Gray giggling loudly.

“Stop it,” Gray said lunging back over when his brother touched him. 

Zach popped the trunk to the car and pulled out a large quilt. “Alright lets walk.” 

They both began to walk down the trail Zach holding the quilt over his shoulder Gray followed close behind. The sky continued to get darker as the sun fell deeper. After about half an hour of walking they came to a big clearing that was covered in light green grass. 

“Oh my god it's perfect,” Gray says running into the small field throwing himself into the soft grass. 

“Yah it is pretty nice,” Zach says walking out into the clearing.

“So how long until it gets dark?” Gray asks looking up at Zach with his brightest smile.

“I don’t know about 45 minutes or so,” Zach says laying down the Quilt. 

They laid in silence listening to the cicadas and watching the sky turn a dim blue, and then morph into blackness. When the stars peaked out from behind the blanket of sunlight Gray lit up. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen so many stars,” He said staring up at the sky.

“Yah I don’t think I have either,” Zach says grinning.

They laid in silence for about another minute, until Zach felt Grays hand wrap around his. Zach gripped Gray's hand tightly.

“Never let me go Zach,” Gray mumbled.

“I wont Gray I promise,” Zach said rubbing his hand with his thumb.

Gray rolled over and laid his head on Zach's shoulder kissing his cheek before he went still. He could feel Grays heart beat, every single breath he took fluttered against Zach's chest. Zach Laid there for about an hour and then looked at his phone it was going on nine o'clock. 

“Hey Gray,” He said quietly.

Gray didn’t respond, which cause Zach to look down. Grays eyes were shut and his breaths were light. Zach smiled, he slowly pulled his arm out from under Grays head and set it down gently on the blanket. He stood up and stretched his arm leaning back as far as he could. Then he picked up Gray. Gray moved around a little yawning laying his head on Zach's shoulder as he threw the blanket over the other shoulder. He carried him back to the car through the darkness using his phone as a flashlight and being as careful as possible, he didn’t want to wake up his little brother. When he got back to the car he unlocked it and opened the passenger door. He set Gray down in the seat and locked the seat belt in place. Grays head laid on the belt and he yawned again. 

Zach ran around to the other side of the car and got in the drivers seat. When he started the car he looked over at Gray with a slight grin. He loved him, even though it wasn’t the most conventional type of love he still loved him. Then when he looked out the window it started to rain, not in tiny drops every few seconds but a heavy rain. He always had loved the rain, it was so peaceful while at the same time loud and chaotic. 

He pulled the car out of the parking lot and began his drive back down the mountain. He wasn’t worried about driving in the rain, nearly half of the time he drove with his learners permit was in the rain. The winding roads of the mountain had nothing on him. The road started to get a little slippery when he neared the base of the mountain. The car would slip every time he went around a curve but only a little. The rain got harder which Zach really didn’t think was possible, but it sure as hell did. Zach how ever still didn’t worry… much. He looked back down at the time, it was almost ten he knew his mother would have been worried. He grabbed his phone and called her. 

“Zach where the hell are you,” She said when she picked up the phone. 

“Don’t worry mom were on our way well be home in about half an hour,” Zach says softly not wanting to wake Gray.

“Okay, just be safe, this rain is crazy,” She says.

“I know mom were gonna be okay,” Zach says with a grin, even though she cant see it. 

“Okay bye,” She says.

“Bye mom.”

Zach pressed the red button and set his phone back down. He turned onto the back road which led him back into town. The road was much bumpier then the other roads were, it was a lot older then them too. Then he noticed that the rain had slowed and turned into a minor drizzle and a thick gray fog filled the air. Zach looked over at Gray for a second he was still asleep, and when he looked up a deer jumped out from the trees. Zach panicked twisting the wheel swerving off the road. He attempted to recollect his traction and jump back on to the pavement, but before he had the time the car slammed into a tree. The air bags blew into his face and he went out cold.

When he woke up his vision was hazy, the windshield was busted and the front of the car was indented in. He looked around for a second, the air bag in his lap, water dripping from the windows, and gray, still out cold and his face covered in blood.


	21. This is a highway robbery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh... idk what my brain did.

“Holy shit Gray” Zach says shaking him lightly. He got no response.

Zach moved a little and winced in pain sitting up a little. He attempted to open the door but it didn’t budge. He slammed against the door about 5 times until the door flew open. He climbed out of the squished door frame. He stood up wobbly and held onto the car. He dragged himself over to Gray's door his breaths trembling mainly due to the fact that he had the worst case scenario resting in the front of his mind. He pulled open Gray's door and dragged him out and laid him down gently on the pavement. 

“Gray,” He mumbles his voice shaking. “Gray please wake up,” He says shaking him a little.

Gray doesn’t move he just lays there his eyes closed and head rolled to the side. Zach started to shake and tears dripped out of his eyes. He pick up Gray and held him to his chest Crying loudly putting his forehead on Grays. 

“Please,” Zach whispers kissing his forehead. 

He sits there for what feels like an hour but was only a couple of minutes rocking Gray back and forth Crying, screaming. 

“Zach?” He hears Gray mumble. 

Zach looks down surprised his eyes filled with tears and a trembling smile on his face. “Oh my god,” He says pulling Gray in tightly hugging him. 

Then Zach kissed him, he didn’t care that he was out in the open on, in the middle of the road, he thought his brother was dead and he was wrong. 

Gray broke the kiss. “Zach what happened?” He asked.

Zach drags his hand across his cheek wiping away the tears. “I thought you were dead.” 

Gray looked slightly surprised as he looked around seeing the cars front wrapped around the tree, a pillar of smoke rolling up into the sky. They must have been out for a long time you could see sun lighting up the sky dimly. 

“I knew you didn’t deserve your license yet,” Gray says smiling. 

Zach laughed through his tears hugging Gray again.

“Zach we should probably call mom, she probably thinks were dead,” Gray mumbles looking up at Zach with a light gaze.

“Yah I guess you're right,” Zach says kissing Gray's forehead and carrying him over to the car. He sets him on the rear which was intact and feels in his pockets for his phone. It wasn’t there. He crawled into the car and looked around for his phone. He saw it laying in the floor so he pushed off bit debris and picked it up. He dialed his mothers number.

“Oh my god Zach where the hell are you,” She practically screamed into the phone. 

“We were kinda in a crash, both of us are fine but the car is not having it,” He says calmly.

“Oh thank god you guys are okay I was so worried,” She says calmly. 

“Yah were fine we were out for a few hours, Gray has some cuts on his face and I think im fine I haven’t seen my face but were on the road leaving the mountain.” He says crossing his arms.

“Okay I'm on my way don’t move,” Karen says.

“Okay mom, do you want to talk to Gray?” He asks her looking over at him sitting on the car. 

“Yes please,” she says.

Zach hands the phone to Gray, who shoves it up against his ear. “Hi mom… Yes I'm okay… Yes Zach is okay too… No I'm not bleeding… Okay mom… I love you… bye mom… Bye… Yes mother Goodbye,” He says finally ending the conversation.

He handed the phone back to Zach and he shoved it deep into his almost endless pockets. Zach looked at Gray who was calm and collected and Zach was quite the opposite, still shaken from both the crash and holding what he had presumed his dead brother.

“Zach I'm hungry,” Gray said looking down at his scuffed sneakers. 

“Me too, im going to look around see if I have something to eat,” Zach says crawling into the back of the car. He didn’t find anything. Then he popped the trunk and shuffled through the clutter he found two granola bars, and a small first aid kit. 

“Here,” he said handing Gray one of the bars. Then he unzipped the first aid kit and got down on his knees in front of Gray. 

“You have a bad cut on your knee,” Zach says pulling out a disinfectant wipe from its wrapper. He wiped it across the cut and Gray's leg twitched and he winced at the pain. Then Zach stuck a Ban-aid on it and gave it a little kiss. “Just for good luck.”

Gray smiled and kicked his legs back and forth lightly. 

Then Zach raised up and looked at Grays face the miscellaneous cuts on it made Zach Grin a little.

“What are you smiling at?” Gray asked looking up at him. 

“How cute you're going to be with little scars all over you,” Zach says smiling. 

Gray suddenly threw himself onto him locking his lips with Zach's. Zach ran his hands down Grays body to his thighs, then he picked him up and spun him around. 

Gray pulled away from Zach and smiled. “I love you big brother.” 

“I love you too Gray,” Zach says smiling and sitting him back down onto the car. 

“You know,” Gray says running his hands up Zach's shirt. “Moms not going to get he for a while, we could have some fun,” he says slipping his hands into Zach's pants.

“Gray were in the middle of the road in the morning,” Zach says pulling out his hand. 

“Please,” Gray whines.

“Not right now baby when we get home everything will be better and then we can finish your reward,” Zach says giving a little wink.

“Okay,” Gray says with a groan.

“I guess you're kinda horny aren’t you?” Zach says running his home across his Gray's soft face. 

Gray takes a small bite at Zach's finger playfully. “I guess I kinda am,” he says with a smile. 

Zach runs his finger across Gray's wet slightly parted lips. Then he slides his finger into Gray's mouth, Gray sucked on it lightly wrapping his tongue around his finger stroking it with his tongue. 

“God your mouth is so fucking soft,” Zach says pulling his finger out of his mouth. 

“Just imagine If something else was in it,” Gray says with a sneering smile. 

Just as Zach gave Gray another kiss a bike came diving down the road. The biker drove over to the side of the road and got off of his bike walked over to the wreck. 

“Everything okay here?” the biker asks.

“Yes were fine, thank you,” Zach says suspicious of the biker.

“You all need any help?” He asks walking closer to the boys. 

“No were fine,” Zach says. 

“Sure doesn’t look like it.” 

“Were fine I can assure you.” Zach says pushing Gray behind of him.

“Uh huh.” The biker says spitting on the ground. He crouches down and looks at Gray. “Hi there.”

Gray hides behind Zach a little more. 

“If you would be on your way now we'll be fine,” Zach says licking his dry lips.

The biker gets closer to them laying his hand on the back of the car rubbing it lightly. 

“What do you want?” Zach asks.

“So glad you asked that,” The man says throwing a punch into Zach's face and Zach hitting the pavement. 

When Zach recuperated he looked up at the biker who also had Gray in his arms and a boot knife to his throat. 

“You make one wrong move I slit the kids throat,” The man says. 

“No please don’t hurt him,” Zach says not moving.

“I want your money, all of it,” The man says.

“Okay you can have It just please don’t hurt him,” he says looking up. Zach reaches into his pocket and throws him his money. “Here this is everything I have now please let him go.”

The man lets him go of Gray and he runs over to Zach. Zach jumps up and hugs Gray his face is covered in tears. The man walks over to the money on the ground and picks it up. Zach lets go of Gray and picks up a twig on the side of the road and slammed it into the bikers head. 

“Steal that ass hole,” Zach says.


	22. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the length and the wait. School started last week and i have had like no time to do anything. but i swear i wont let this story die. <3

Zach picked up his money from the bikers hand and walked over to Gray and scooped him up in a hug. “I'm never going to let you go again,” Zach says holding him tightly. Grays legs wrapped around him and Zach held him up high enough for Gray's face to fall into his shoulder. “Never,” He said his voice echoing and vibrating his chest against Grays.

“I never want you to let go,” Gray says muffled by Zach's shoulder. 

Zach gave up on waiting, he started to walk. He set Gray down and Gray took his hand and they walked. Until they found their mother who was driving on the road. She pulled over in front of them and got out. 

“Oh my god I was so worried about you,” she says wrapping them in a hug. 

“We have been through so damn much today,” Zach says wrapping his arms around Karen.

“Besides a car accident?” She asks kinda surprised. 

“Some fucking pedo biker dude tried to rob me,” Zach says realizing just how stupid it sounded in his head.

“Oh my god,” Karen says hugging them again.

“Lets just go home,” Zach says putting his hand on Grays shoulder. 

“Okay,” Karen says walking over to the car.

Zach almost got in the front seat but then he hesitated. He saw Gray climbing in the back and sitting down. 

“Hey Gray you can sit up front,” Zach says with a little grin. 

“Really?” Gray asks smiling.

“Yah you deserve it,” Zach says standing next to the car.

Gray jumps out of the car and hugs Zach then jumps in the front seat of the car. Zach sat in the back snapping his seat belt in place and their mother drove them home.

When they got home they both ran inside Zach to the bathroom and Gray into the kitchen. Zach sat down on the edge of the tub and rested his face in his hands. “Oh my god, he can't catch a break,” Zach mumbled to himself. 

He got up and walked out of the bathroom after taking a moment to catch his breath and into the kitchen and looked at Gray sitting at the counter eating some coco puffs, he smiled little showing small bits of chocolate in his teeth. Zach giggled a little and his mother looked over at him slightly confused. Zach sat down pouring himself a bowl of cereal as Gray watched him from the side of his eyes. Then he felt Gray's foot trailing up Zach's leg. Zach froze partly with fear and partly with arousal.

“Gray can you hand me the milk?” Zach said giving him a stern look.

Gray smirked and pushed the milk over to him. Playing with his leg more. Grays leg pushed up further sliding his toes under Zach's shorts. Then yanks them out when Karen turns around. 

“So are you two sure you're okay?” Karen asks sitting down at the table. 

“Yah mom were fine,” Zach says taking a bite of his cereal.

“You guys have just been through so much, you don’t deserve it,” Karen says shrugging a little.

“We know we've been through a lot, you know we kinda lived it,” Zach says.

“You don’t have to be an ass about it,” She says.

They sit in silence until Gray finishes his bowl and walks into Zach's room. Zach follows him soon after. Gray is sitting on the bed with the television on, Zach sat next to him.

“Gray are you okay?” Zach asks.

“Yah I'm fine,” Gray says not taking his eyes off the TV.

“You promise,” Zach says putting his arm around his shoulders.

“Yah, if you hadn’t have been there I could have gotten killed or worse, I owe you,” He says laying his head on Zach's shoulder. Zach puts his head on top of Gray's he doesn’t watch the TV he just closes his eyes and enjoys the moment. Then he felt Gray shift into his lap, he opened his eyes slowly and looked at Gray grinning and staring at him. 

“You know we never did finish the last part of my reward for kicking your ass,” Gray says with a smile.

“Yah, but moms home we cant do this while shes here,” Zach says moving strands out of Gray's face.

“I know but I don’t want you to forget,” He says sliding himself up and down Zach's legs slowly.

“How could I forget, I think you forget that I also am looking forward to it, the second mom leaves I promise you'll get it,” Zach says with a slightly devilish grin being extremely turned on by his brothers grinding. 

Gray moves his lips to Zach sliding his tongue into Zach's mouth massaging his tongue. Then he broke the kiss and Gray bit his lip. “Well we need to get mom out of the house I guess.”


	23. Buttstuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guesss whatttt???

A few hours pass before Zach and Gray slump back down on the bed. 

Gray slams his face into the pillow and screams “She will never fucking leave.”

“Maybe we could-” Zach starts to say before Gray cuts him off.

“No, we have tried every plausible option, you know what she will leave when were dead I know it, its the only way,” Gray says his eye twitching. 

“Clam down Gray we will get our time eventually,” Zach says watching his brother practically have a stroke. 

“You basically just told a dog in heat to calm down, lucky dogs can fuck something and get a laugh but we do it and its vulgar,” Gray says putting air quotes around Vulgar. 

Zach half squinted at him and half grinned at him. He was in no way wrong Gray was acting like a dog in heat.

Now Zach wasn’t going to deny the fact that he wanted to fuck him just as much as he wanted to get fucked, but they had to get their mother out.

While Zach was in deep thought thinking about any other ideas to get her out he heard Gray moan into the pillow. “Never, here forever.”

“Gray look at me,” Zach said taking Gray's face in his hands. “Every thing is going to be fine were going to get to do it soon okay?” Zach says rubbing his thumb on Gray's lips.

“Promise?” Gray asked giving a little pouty face. 

“I promise,” Zach says smiling setting his hand on Gray's leg Gray shivered at his warm hands circling around his knee. 

“I love you, Zach,” Gray mumbles looking down at his hand blushing. He had never touched him so softly before. 

“And I love you more,” Zach says running his fingers up his shorts a little. 

“Zach I don’t know how much longer I can wait I want you so fucking bad,” Gray says tugging on Zach's shirt collar.

“Just a little bit longer,” Zach says smiling.

“But I want you to take me now,” Gray moans falling into his lap.

“I know I want you too but we can't until we're alone I'm so sorry I'm making you wait,” Zach say frowning.

Gray climbs in Zach's lap putting his crotch over one of Zach's legs. “We don’t have to we can be quite,” Gray mumbles. 

“You don’t even know what it feels like,” Zach says smiling, taking Grays hip in his hands. 

“I know that it feels good and with enough lube it doesn’t hurt much,” Gray says with a smile

“Yah if only that was the truth,” Zach says smiling as Gray starts to grind on his thigh rubbing his bulge on his legs. 

“But there are ways to keep me quiet, I've heard gags work quiet well.”

“Where the hell do you hear stuff like this?” 

“I look around, I don’t do much when you're not around,” Gray says slumping over now just sitting on Zach's knee.

“Look mom will leave soon enough I promise you know how she is she'll find a way,” Zach says with a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” Gray says with a groan climbing off of Zach.

Just as Zach turned on the television the door swung open and their mother peaked inside with a smile. “Are you two okay?” 

“Yah were fine I think,” Zach says looking down at gray.

Gray smiles at his mother and she smiles back. “Okay I think I'm going out for a while probably to meet up with Claire but not for long maybe an hour.”

Zach and Gray attempted to suppress their beaming smiles. “Okay,” Both of them muttered.

Karen smiled again before closing the door. Both of them sat still until they heard the car start and leave the drive way. Before either could blink Gray jumped on top of Zach locking their lips deeply. Their tongues massaged each other as they caressed and teased in their mouths. Grays hand slid down Zach's pants rubbing his bulge through his underwear teasing his head with his finger tips. Zach threw off Gray's shit pushing him down and dragging his tongue around Gray's chest. Gray's breaths became deep and loud as Zach trailed down his body and to his shorts. Zach's hands wrapped around the button and popped it out of place. Then he undid the zipper slow enough for Gray to push his hand down the rest of the way. Then Zach was met with Gray's underwear, a bulge was defiantly noticeable under Gray's almost skin tight boxer briefs. He rubbed his mouth over the bulge making Gray shiver. Then he kissed the bulge and started to rub it with his palm. Then he slipped them down to his ankles as Grays erection popped out and flung in Zach's face. Zach ran his tongue up Grays length licking the tip. Then Zach flipped him over on his back and started to lick his hole. 

Gray moaned loudly Zach's tongue pushing deeper into him. Then Zach pushes his pants off and strokes his erection a little. Then Zach pushes one finger into him pushing it to the base of his hand. Gray cries out in a bit of pain. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Zach asks.

“No I want you now,” Gray says perking his tiny ass in the air and shaking it about.

“Okay tell me if you cant take anymore,” Zach says flipping him back over and running his body between Grays legs. He rubbed his head on Gray's hole kissing his lips at the same time.

“Are you ready?” Zach asked looking Gray asked.

Gray smiled and moaned “Fuck me big brother,” Biting his lip and looking as innocent as possible. Zach quivered at his voice it was so fucking sexy. 

Zach pushed the head in Gray's ass clenched and his mouth hung open moaning wrapping his arm around Zach's neck. Zach went deeper as Gray's eyes filled with tears as he moaned. 

“Are you okay?” Zach asked.

Gray nodded a little drool dripping out of his mouth. 

Zach hit his base and started to pump slowly kissing him lightly. Zach started to move quicker and harder a loud slapping sound echoed throughout the room. Grays moans turned to cries as Zach lifted him up running his hands up and down his body. 

“You were right you do need a gag don’t you,” Zach says shoving two fingers into Gray's. Gray started to suck on them lightly. Zach moved quicker and harder slapping against Grays little ass. 

“Fuck Gray I'm gonna cum,” Zach says yelling as loudly as he could. Zach pulled out his fingers and started to rub Grays cock.

“Cum in me big brother I want you to fill me up,” Gray cries.

Zach pushed harder as he bit his nipple sucking on it. “Fuck,” Zach screams before he sprays his cum into Gray's ass. 

Both of them breathed heavily until Zach spoke. “How was that?” He asked. 

“Fucking perfect,” Gray says kissing Zach one more time still holding onto Zach.


	24. After "Work"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after sex moments and Zach discovers something terrible thats happened.

Zach ran his finger tips across the head of his dick and pushed them into gray's mouth. “Tastes good doesn’t it?”

Gray nods his head sucking heavily on the fingers moaning. 

“Gray, you're so perfect,” Zach says pulling out his fingers and running them through his hair, rubbing the back of his head softly. 

“No, I'm hardly close to that,” Gray says looking down blushing a beet red. “You're the perfect one Zach.”

“No, you are the poster child of perfection, and that’s final okay?” Zach says raising an eyebrow.

Gray bit down on his lip hard to keep himself from grinning like an idiot. When he looked up Zach pulled his face to Gray's and kissed his lips softly. His hands ran up and down Grays arms and chest. Then he feels something that catches his hand. Zach breaks the kiss and looks at Gray's upper arm, it was covered with 5 long red scratch marks.

“Gray what the hell are these?” Zach asked despite the fact he knew what they were.

“They were from the island,” Gray mumbles looking down at his toes wiggling them slowly. 

“Don't lie to me Gray, that was months ago,” Zach says getting slightly angry. 

“I'm sorry Zach, I'm just not okay,” Gray says looking down his eyes getting glossy. 

“Gray, why didn’t you come to me, you should never cut yourself,” Zach says rubbing Gray's cheek kissing his forehead.

“I didn’t want to be more of a burden on you then I already am,” Gary says tears slowly rolling out of his eyes.

“Gray you could never be a burden to me, I swear it,” Zach says pulling him into a hug and stroking his hair softly. 

They were both silent until they herd there mothers car pull back into the driveway. 

“Oh fuck,” Gray yells jumping up throwing on his clothes Zach doing the same a few seconds behind. They boys were fully clothed in what couldn’t be more then twenty seconds. As they both looked around Zach heard the front door open and their mother approach Zach's room. Gray noticed the fact that his pair of underwear was laying in the middle of the floor. Gray smacked Zach's arm pointing down at the underwear. Zach quickly rushed and held it in his hands and paused for a moment. Before he could do anything with It his mother walked in which caused him to throw his hands behind his back. 

“Hey mom,” Zach said with a smile. 

Karen squinted at his smile, he smiled sometimes but never like this. “Hi Zach.”

“How was the time with Aunt Claire?” Gray says giving a half assed smirk.

“It was fine, Zach whats in your hands?” Karen asked taking a step forward.

“Shit shit shit” Zach thought to himself as he attempted to stuff the pair of briefs into his back pocket. “I'm not hiding a thing,” He says as he stuffs it in far enough to hold “See,” he says bringing his hands to his front and giving another smile. 

“Okay,” Karen said reverting the step she took. “I'm going to make dinner.”

When she left the room and shut the door behind her Zach and Gray looked at each other with a stare of disbelief. After a moment of silence Gray started to laugh hard, and Zach joined in both of them falling down on the bed laughing.

“So Zach, can I have my underwear back?” Gray asks.

Zach looks at them rubbing them in his hands. “Nah, I think I'm going to keep them,” He said with a smile.


	25. Bad morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach gets some news and some more news. Neither are good.

“Fine keep them, now I guess were even,” Gray says winking at Zach and walking out of the room with a twirl and into the kitchen to see his mom cooking furiously, making some meatloaf, god he hated meatloaf but he never told her.

Later that night after dinner Zach and Gray were upstairs playing video games, Gray sitting in Zach's lap and Zach's arms wrapped around Gray as they pressed uncontrollably at their controllers.

“I swear if you beat me again ill die,” Zach says setting his head on top of Gray's.

“I cant help that I can kick your ass at Injustice,” Gray says smiling and slamming away at their buttons.

“How in the hell did you get so damn good at this game?” Zach says superman’s health dropping lower and lower by the second.

“Didn’t have much else to do while you hated me.”

“Hates a strong word, I strongly disliked you,” Zach says with that same cocky smile he always has. 

Then they heard their mother yell up the stairs “Zach, can you come down here please?”

Zach paused the game and set the controller down, Gray crawled out of his lap as he stood up. 

“I'll be right back,” Zach says walking out of the room and down the stairs.

When Zach reaches the end of the stairs he sees his mom sitting one the couch her eyes a little puffy looking, like she had had a really good cry. She motions to the chair across from her. Zach sits down slowly and looks at her. “Mom are you okay?”

“Um, Your father wants,” He voice breaks for a second. “He wants custody of Gray.”

“No, he cant take him, he cant do it I wont let him,” Zach says shaking his head. He felt his eyes growing wet.

“It's not your decision, and frankly with the way things are going, he might get him.”

“No, I refuse to let him separate us, We're finally getting along and I have to make up for all that time I was awful to him, and I don’t have much time to do that,” Zach says his breaths getting intense and angry.

“Zach its great that you and Gray are getting along but if the court orders it then that’s that, we have no control over it, and I would like it if you didn’t tell Gray” She says reaching her hand out to comfort Zach.

“I don’t care, its not happening, not now not ever,” Zach says getting up and walking upstairs. Zach ran into the bathroom he didn’t want Gray to see him crying. When he walked by the door he say Gray sitting on his bed looking worried in his blue Pj's sitting on his knees. But Zach didn’t stop he slammed the door, leaned up against it and started to cry. He sat in there for almost an hour, Gray came and knocked on the door every 15 minutes or so and asked if he was okay, But Zach never answered. When he finally came out of the room he walked into the bed room and scooped up Gray and held him tightly. 

“What did mom want?” Gray asked as Zach laid him back in the bed after shutting the door.

“Nothing important, just school stuff,” Zach said with a smile and climbing in bed with Gray. 

“Oh okay, good night big brother, I love you,” Gray said cuddling with one of Zach's arms.

“Good night Gray.”

When Zach woke up Gray wasn’t in the bed with him. He rolled over and looked at the clock expecting it to be late and Gray to be off doing something else he saw it was only 8. Zach shot up outta bed and saw Grays Pj's on the floor. Zach walked into the bathroom, nothing.

Kitchen, nothing.

Living room, nothing. 

Basement, nothing. 

Outside, nothing.

Zach started to panic as he frantically ran through the house checking quickly every room he had checked. His mother heard Zach running around and left her room her hair thrown all over her head. “Zach?” She asked.

No answer.

Zach ran back into his room and saw a note on the table folded in half. When he opened it it said four words “Don't worry, I heard.” 

“Zach what is wrong,” Karen said walking into his room with a yawn.

Zach turns around tears rolling down his face. “Gray, hes gone.”


	26. The end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it is the end. And yes you're not gonna like it but all you must do now is wait... for the next in the series?!?!?!?!

“What?” Karen said looking confused.

“He's gone,” Zach says as he hold up the note to his mother “He heard.”

“Oh my god,” Karen says sitting down and resting her face in her hands. Then she looks up to see Zach slipping on his clothes and grabbing his car keys.

“Where are you going?” Karen yells when he runs down the stairs. 

“To find my brother,” Zach yells back at her then slams the door. 

Zach throws himself into the car and pulls it out of the drive way quickly. He speeds down the road going almost twenty miles past the speed limit. He didn’t make it out of the neighborhood without red and blue lights showing up behind him. 

“Holy… fuck me,” He says pulling over into the gravel and resting his head on the steering wheel.  
The officer pulls over behind him and get out of the car. He approaches the car at a steady pace checking the back seat like all cops do when they pull someone over. When he reached the door Zach rolled down the window and got out his wallet. 

“License and registration please,” The officer says scratching his cheek.

Zach hands both to him and looks up at the cop, his face reflecting off his black sunglasses.

“Son are you aware that you were running 65 in a 40?” He asks.

“Yes, but I have a very good and rater urgent reason for it,” Zach says taking back his license and registration from the officer. 

“Oh and I would just love to hear it.”

“My little brother ran away, and I've got to find him,” Zach says with a twinkle of water in his eyes.   
“That sounds like a likely story.” 

“Okay yes it sounds dumb but its the truth, please I don’t know how long hes been gone, what direction he went, where hes going,” Zach's voice starts to become horse and trail off. “And its all my fault,” Zach says putting his head on the wheel and beginning to sob.

The officer is silent for a few seconds before he lets out a big sigh. “I'm not saying I believe you, but I believe your tears so, I'm going to let you go.” He says pushing his glasses up his nose and walking back to the car. 

Zach quickly starts up the car again and drives off onto the road. Every few minutes he calls out the window a few times for Gray always slowing down to make sure if he responded it wouldn’t be blocked by the roar of the engine. He went for hours spanning an almost 25 mile circle around his house multiple times, so many that the sun started to fall behind the trees. Zach decides to head home, maybe Gray came back, or maybe his mom had left to look for him and found him. When he got home there wasn’t a car in the drive way so he knew his mother was gone, hopefully being useful and looking for him. He walked the house again when he got inside, making sure he hadn’t have missed something, but sadly there was no Gray. Zach sat himself back down on the couch and started to sob again. It was all his fault Gray left, if he hadn’t had made that stupid promise.

His mom came in the door after about an hour of him talking to himself. When she walked in Zach stood up hoping to be greeted with his brother but she just shook her head. Zach sat back down and toned out the world, he didn’t hear anything, see anything, he couldn’t feel anything. Without Gray it was like he had lost all the color and the brightness in the world. He thought about his glimmering white smile, his adorable giggle, his perfectly blue eyes, how he walked, how he talked. He remembered how he felt when they first kissed, when they sat on the roof, when they went star gazing, the car crash, that man laying his hands on him, when he found Gray's cuts. His entire time with him over the last month or so flashed in his mind like a slide show at a funeral. He ended up not falling asleep, just sitting there all night only being roused by the sun peaking from behind the blinds. Before he could stand up his mother came down stairs poorly dressed and keys in hand. 

“Zach did you not sleep all night?” She asks grabbing a water from the fridge.

“No I wanted to be awake in case he came back,” Zach says his eyes fluttering closed every few seconds.

“I don’t want you going out until you get some sleep. We will find him okay,” She says walking over to Zach and giving her best fake smile. 

“I will mom but just a nap.”

“Good, I'm going to go look for him some more, I don’t want to go to the police yet, They cant call it a missing persons case till hes been gone for three days anyways.” 

“Yah, but I don’t think he went far, hes brave but not that brave. Maybe you should call dad, he would probably like to know.”

“Yah you're right ill do it in the car. Now go get some sleep,” she says leaving the house.

Zach didn’t have the energy or the courage to get off the couch so he fell asleep sitting up and eventually falling over. He was awakened by a slam at the door, his mother this time accompanied by his father. 

“I'm not saying I'm mad you didn’t tell me until now, just confused on why.” Scott said following Karen.

“I didn’t tell you because according to the note you're the reason why.” Karen says slamming a book down on the table.

“Oh I'm sorry I wanted to have custody of my son,” He says throwing his hands in the air.

“It's not about that it's about you wanting to split them up, you know how dependent Gray is on Zach.”

“Can you two please stop fighting, your 12 year old son is missing and here you are with another one of your petty arguments.” Zach says standing up yelling at them both. They gave no reaction they were speechless.

“Go to sleep so we can look for him again in the morning and if we don’t find him then we have to get the cops involved,” Zach says walking to the medicine cabinet and grabbing 2 sleeping pills.

Three more days. Three more fucking days and he was still gone. Zach thought the worst because that’s what he always did. He was going to find his brother in a lake or a ditch or some creeps basement. And he couldn’t stomach the thought of it. The police had a search party looking but so far nothing had turned up. Zach didn’t even leave the house anymore, he just sat there all day. He lost hope all light in his life was gone. Every second without him felt like a year. Every day was a millennium. Zach thought about what he would do if they found him dead, and he had decided. He would wait for his funeral then he would go home and soon there would be a second death in the family. A life without Gray wasn’t one he wanted to live. The search parties came home earlier and earlier each day. 

Zach threw his hands into his face and started to bawl. And loudly screaming out about how he was sorry he had lied, he was sorry he couldn’t protect him. This went on for almost an hour, just a constant stream of tears and pleading to any god who would listen. 

Behind him the door opened, he figured it was the party coming home, it was due time for them anyways; so Zach wiped his eyes and tried to cover his tear stained shirt. 

But he didn’t hear any puttering foot steps or mumbles as the workmen looked at him as they walked into the kitchen to get their free doughnuts and coffee. He heard nothing but small breathing and a little shiny voice mutter the word “Zach.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEQUAL

GO READ THE SQUEAL'S FIRST CHAPTER


End file.
